


The Other Swan

by jeanyoo1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actors, Believe in Swan Queen, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Conventions, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fan - Freeform, Fangirls, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Meet-Cute, Sex, Shyness, Smut, Swan Queen Big Bang 2015, Trans, Trans Character, Transgender, dick - Freeform, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanyoo1/pseuds/jeanyoo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is a well known TV actress from the hit show "Happy Endings", rumor has it that Regina is still single because she is different or a lesbian. Short after she showed up with politician David Swan at a gala, her Love-life is soon all over the media, but why?<br/>The unfortunate circumstances that brought Regina to Storybrooke soon turn into her personal Happy Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off all thanks to everyone who is giving my fiction a chance. Im a new author and im not a nativ english speaker.  
> Thanks to my awesome Beta BetaBabe who saved me last minute after my first beta didnt react to my mails anymore.  
> She did awesome work in a very short time! THANK YOU!
> 
> Thanks also to Zinko who made a fanart for my work.
> 
> And also a huge Thanks to the Organizers of the Big Bang =)
> 
>  
> 
> Some facts about Transwoman can be wrong. It was just a cute idea in my mind for Regina to be one for the Story. I just used all the information I found online – some things I made up – so if I’m incorrect please don’t be offended – correct me if I’m wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Some warnings again; starts with Fake David Regina but its SQ Big Bang so you know what to expect.

It's short after 2 am, Regina Mills; actor of Happy Endings was sitting on her bed, still awake. Usually, it’s nothing abnormal, because she had to go to late night events and premieres all the time. But it was her last day on set before her winter break. They had to start filming at 6 am in the morning. That means she had to be at the set at 4 am. And after nearly 24 hours awake, you might think she would be dead tired, at least tonight. Mostly she slept right after coming home, but her mind was still on a conversation she had a few days back. 

She was still surprised, what her best friend Katherine told her about an old friend of her family. David Swan, a handsome politician, well known from the media, she was astonished that a guy like him still was a single. Well, after his divorce a few years ago he hadn’t found the right woman, Katherine told her. 

Katherine also knew lots of stuff about Regina - even her biggest secrets. Nevertheless she had no clue that Regina isn’t that much interested in a relationship with a male. She agreed to go on a date, because what did she have to lose? David was good looking, and the latest rumor wasn’t that bad for her further career. To be seen out on a date with a handsome man might be benefiting.

Since they still had to stay in the city for re-shoots she thought about it and gave it a try. It was the Monday before Thanksgiving when Kat sets them up for a dinner in an exclusive steak house in the city of Vancouver. She wasn’t so much into meat, but Kat told her, David is absolutely addicted to it, so she thought it would be nice to meet there. 

The first few moments were more than awkward. After about half an hour Regina excused herself to the bathroom. She pulled her mobile from her little bag and called Katherine. 

“Kat what is wrong with you? This guy is gay as fuck. He told me directly that he is happy that I agreed to be his arm candy. What is going on here?”

“Oh come on Gina I am your best friend since what - 10 years by now? You really think you can hide your gayness in front of me? I figured out that it might be great to have a fake relationship so you can relax a little more, concentrate on your career, and maybe the rumor about you being an Evil Queen in real life will stop. You can look for someone you truly love without fear of what media would make out of it”

To say Regina was shocked was an understatement. Her best friend suggested a fake relationship to build up her image. She was the Evil Queen in her TV show Happy Endings, her final breakthrough. She loved her role; she had amazing fans, great colleagues, and supportive producers. But truth be told the rest of the world saw her as the Evil Queen. Maybe some positive news about her private life could help her stay on the good side of the important people in the film industry.

After taking a deep breath, Regina walked back to her table, smiled at David and asked him about the terms for this arrangement. Officially they met in Vancouver after David stayed there for some private time 4 months ago. It was all over media that he had a meeting in Seattle and visited Vancouver afterwards. It is only 2 hours away and they have a friend in common. They used the last months to get to know each other in private without the public eye and nobody could ruin their blossoming relationship. The idea was great and they both agreed on it really quick. They talked for a while and found out that they actually were very similar and this could really work out and be beneficial for both of them.

A few days before Thanksgiving David invited Regina over, because he realized that she had no one to celebrate with. He invited her to his hometown, a small city called Storybrooke. David had to leave the next day because of some important meetings, but he organized her flight and a transfer for the day before Thanksgiving. He told her she is welcome to stay as long as she wants with him and his family.

Having a few days to prepare and thinking about how awesome it would be to have a few weeks off and being far away from the media, she felt relieved and was really looking forward to it. The truth is, the last 2 years were amazing but also really stressful. The more successful the show was, the less time she had between shoots. There were always fan events, conventions, interviews, photo shoots, filming other shows and guest starring in movies. Having a break would be amazing for her right now.

A few days later Regina arrived in Boston – the closest airport to Storybrooke. Shortly after her arrival her luggage went missing and they can’t find out where it is.

“Mister I paid 1200 Dollars for this Business class flight and you tell me you can’t even handle my luggage carefully? I need it! Urgently and right NOW! My final destination is at least a 2 hour drive from here! How am I supposed to get back here, just because you couldn’t do your work?”  
“I’m sorry Miss Mills but I don’t know what happened with your luggage back in Vancouver. Maybe it got delayed or was switched and is on board of another aircraft. We will call you as soon as we can find out the exact location.” The customer service manager replied.

“No, I have a better idea! You find it and you will NOT call! You bring it to this address! Personally!! Tomorrow!! End of discussion”  
“But…”  
“There is no but. I need my stuff to live, to work, and to exist.” Regina realized how harsh she was and of course just in this moment, she heard the clicking noise of a camera and she knew, tomorrow would be another negative comment about her in the media. But what was she supposed to do? She was tired and just lucky to be finally of the grid.

The chauffeur David ordered was already waiting for her at the arrival hall. They both walked silently to the car, got in and he started the car and drove away. Approximately after 2 hours Regina was so sick of driving and looked out the window. There was nothing but bushes, trees, and some river every now and then. She was just about to ask how long they would need to finally arrive, when she saw the sign “Welcome to Storybrooke”. She sighed. Finally they reached their destination. Her “home” for the next 6 weeks.

They passed the library and a small church, and the driver stopped in front of a huge white house. Regina was certain that couldn’t be David's house. He didn’t mention that he lived in a Villa. But soon she saw him walking through the wooden door and opened the passenger door. He turned around to greet her and asked how her flight was. On the way into the house, she told him about everything that happened. He promised her to call the airline as soon as possible, to find out if there’s news about her luggage.

Somehow - he was a real gentleman. He held the door open for her, to let her step inside the mansion. It was way bigger than she expected it to be. It looked really well organized, bright, shiny and clean. She didn’t expect that from a man who lived alone with his teenage daughter several years now. After showing her around, David suggested her to take a rest in her room and refresh herself, meanwhile he finished his business for the day. He also told her about his daughter Emma, who didn’t talk to him since the divorce from his former wife Mary. He told her that Emma thinks he is responsible for the end of their marriage. Well, obviously somehow it was, but definitely not in the way Emma had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma arrived with her trashy old Bug in the driveway of her father’s house. It has been a while since she visited Storybrooke, the place to which she connected so many fantastic memories - her former hometown. Everything still looked the same – she hasn’t been here for at least more than 3 years after her parents’ divorce, which Emma always thought was David’s fault. Emma took sides for her mom and stayed with Mary - at least until she found out she was the one who called off the marriage. 

Emma couldn’t understand why she did it and why she always thought the yelling was because David did something wrong. 3 months back Emma overheard a conversation on the phone. She couldn’t understand everything in that moment, but she knew something definitely was going on and that this divorce was amicable and for the best. 

Mary was shocked when she found out that Emma wanted to visit Storybrooke. And to see David again after such a long time. It was not that Emma lived 24/7 with her – no - but not to have her around during Thanksgiving made her sad. After all the lost years Emma was really determined to spend some time with David and her sister Zelena, especially now after so many years ignoring David for no reason. She also missed her sister. They only saw each other on the rare opportunity when Zelena could drive with David to NYC when he had to attend to a business meeting.

Emma's life was busy as well. She studied fashion design at Parsons – one of the best schools for fashion in the USA – maybe the whole world. Emma was one of the lucky kids who got a full scholarship. So she only had to work to fund the expensive life in New York City. Since Mary was just a Pre-School teacher she could never afford to send Emma off to such a pricey university. Of course she could have asked David – he is still her dad and very wealthy... but it didn’t feel right for Emma to beg for money back then. 

David used very well the last years to make something out of himself – he was always into politics, but now he was only one step away from becoming the next mayor of Storybrooke. Not talking to her dad didn’t mean that Emma didn’t know what´s going on in his life. She followed his career in the media, and of course still followed the Facebook Page of Storybrooke Maine, where she also saw lots of things happening.

Emma stepped toward the front door. Back then it was always open during the daytime. It was also only one day before Thanksgiving, very late in the afternoon - she was sure Zelena and her Dad would be at home by now. With a hint of surprise, she found herself rumbled against the door - it was locked! She searched through her bag, because David never asked her to give back the key, and Emma was sure she still had it. It was kind of a habit that she never changed keys and this one was probably still on her key ring. Earlier she stopped to pick up a cup of coffee. And so with a coffee in one and her bag in the other hand she tried to find her key. It took only a few minutes and she realized it’s not there. In her head, she thought about it and now she could remember how she unpacked everything unnecessary yesterday – its way more safe to leave passport, keys and credit cards at home when you go to a Thanksgiving party at Parsons. Damn it!

Emma knocked on the door, hoping somebody would hear. The doorbell was broken for at least 6 years now and Emma knew it was pointless to even try it.  
No reaction and Emma kicked herself for being so stupid. Of course they aren’t at home if the door is closed. Emma thought about what to do. She could go to her father’s workplace and ask for his key or she could call Zelena to ask when she will be home. Emma sat on the stairs to think about her options, when she hears the door cracked open behind her. And a female voice telling her “I’m coming”

Emma jumped up – her coffee cup still in one hand her purse in the other – she was in the mood to throw some tantrums at Zelena – ask her what took so long. Just in that moment she realized that the woman in front of her was definitely not her sister. Emma’s eyes must have popped out – she spilled coffee all over the stairs. Her heart started beating a crazy sound and she thought she was going to faint any minute.

In front of her stood the one and only Regina Mills. Actress. TV Bitch. And definitely the hottest woman on earth. Emma started looking around. This must be some kind of prank. Where is the candid camera? And where is the guy who jumps out of the bush and tells her she is a random guest in a prank show. Her thoughts came thick and fast. She couldn't imagine, how she – Emma Swan could be in this awkward situation right now.

Regina saw that the girl was shocked – she guessed that this means she knows who she is and her dad didn’t tell her about their relationship. Regina sighs and worries because the girl’s expression looked not really happy about the discovery. Well of course it was all very new - nobody knew besides Regina's best friend Kat and some of David's colleagues and of course his daughter Zelena who lived in the same house. But only four people knew that this relationship was just on paper and for the press.

Regina smiled at her "You must be Emma? Your dad told me you would arrive today and that he is so excited to see you after such a long time. He tried to make it before you arrived. But as you can see he was held up at the office again.” Emma was still in shock she couldn’t believe it – her most favorite actress in the world just opened the door to her own house – well the house she grew up in. She looked confused at Regina who offered her a wide smile. “Do you need some help with your bags? Are you hungry? I should make you a fresh coffee since it’s kind of my fault that yours is all over the stairs now” she smirked. "From your reaction, I guess your dad didn’t tell you about me? I mean not that I would expect him to do so. I just arrived earlier today here in Storybrooke. I had a night flight directly after we were done filming for this year in Vancouver."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma shrugged. That must be a fake. A double. A Fata Morgana. This can’t be the real Regina Mills. Emma stared at her "So who are you… no, I mean… I obviously know who you are... I mean your ...I …you…you are Regina Mills but why are you here at Storybrooke at my place – well my dad’s place?”

Regina smirks "I’m your dad’s fiancée"

Emma's brain starts to rotate. “My Dads what...” she looked confused. After the divorce, she didn’t talk with him, but Zelena never mentions him seeing other women and definitely did not mention a fiancée. Sure she was gone for a while and didn’t know how he took the separation but all the pictures from him at events and official meetings there was never a woman on his side. Let alone the hottest chick in the world. 

When Zelena’s home she definitely needed a serious talk with her. Her sister absolutely knew about her addiction to “Happy Endings” where Regina Mills is the freaking main actress - how could she forget to tell her!

Emma wasn’t sure how to react and still stared at Regina. She had no idea how to handle Regina Mills – the woman she has a crush on for at least 4 years - a few meters in front of her. Regina could see the girl was struggling with the news; therefore, she answered the obvious question. “Your Dad and I just met a few months back – some friends made us acquainted and yeah I guess it clicked at first date” she stated. 

Emma still in shock couldn’t stop checking Regina out – it’s not every day she can stand in front of the most beautiful brunette, hence she needs to value every second. She blushes a little when Regina clears her throat with a cute little smile on her lips. Emma really hopes she didn’t realize she was checking her out. Hopefully, Zelena and David forget to mention in front of Regina that Emma is gay as much as they forgot to mention to her who will open the door for her. 

The whole situation was awkward for both women. Regina looks at Emma’s body up and down and now it was her time to blush. This girl was only 4 years younger than her and she kind of was her new stepmother, when everything with David is worked out. She already had a weird feeling with Zelena – who was 18 years old- but there were at least, more years between them. She never was the mother type – she wasn’t supposed to have kids on her own, maybe this will be the closest she ever gets. Sure her “step children” are not her own flesh and blood, but she closed that chapter for herself a few years ago. Maybe she should see Emma more as a friend? An equal? It would work much better for her.

Minutes passed and it was time, with a smile from Emma, probably the most amazing one ever, Emma showed Regina she would like to enter the Mansion. Regina still amazed stepped away. Regina couldn’t look away; she saw the full lips and the shiny green-blue eyes and even her stumbling talking and shy looks make her even cuter. Her stomach felt weird this moment she never had that in her life before – maybe she is getting sick, Regina thought.

Both of them carried Emma’s bags up the few stairs. Damn this girl has more luggage than me, Regina thought. “Okay, I guess I will leave you alone to unpack and refresh yourself. I will see you for dinner later” Regina smiled at Emma and left. For the first time in this whole chaotic situation, Emma could relax. She gave another radiant smile to Regina and thanked her for her help. She usually wasn’t a girly girl but since she had nothing here and also took her masterpiece for work with her to Storybrooke to finish it over the holidays, she had 4 big suitcases and 2 smaller bags.


	4. Chapter 4

This was awkward. Regina had no idea what was wrong with her – okay maybe she had - but she can’t let herself go that way. Of course, the girl was only a few years younger than her, but she was a woman and she can’t have feelings for the daughter of her future husband – her private life was already miserable she can’t go down that path and make it even harder. 

Emma on the other side of the door tried to concentrate. She sat on her bed and called her sister. During the rings she couldn’t stop wondering about when this happened and how they met and why the hell Zelena wouldn’t tell her- she was one of the biggest gossip girls ever. 

Zelena looked angry at her mobile. She was out for some shopping and since she was with Robin together for 6 months she searched for the perfect gift. First she tried to ignore it but then she glanced at the display and saw Emma was calling now for the third time. She really hoped that this call was important; she stopped and called her back. 

“Gosh Emma what is it, I really hope it’s important. I’m in the middle of finding the perfect gift for Robin and I need to get it done soon” Zelena groan.

“Ah, I see you are early, didn’t you tell me your 6th month anniversary is today weeks ago?” but she was interrupted by Zelena “hahaha you know me Emma come on I’m not one for planning things too long in advance. What’s so important that you called me three times during the last 5 minutes?”  
"Yeah you know… there is Regina freaking Mills in our house and introduced herself as "my stepmother" so I think I have the right to call you and yell at you. Why didn’t you tell me? I mean…it’s …it’s crazy…. It’s REGINA MILLS” 

Emma nearly jumped up and down while telling her. She had Zelena on speaker so her arms went like crazy – as if Zelena could see how wildly she is wiggling them.   
“Who is Regina Mills and why are you freaking out like that” Emma couldn’t believe it. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She didn’t know if she should be shocked or mad. Was Zelena ever listening to her? They often talk for hours over Skype – okay mostly Emma talked and Zelena has to listen about how perfect Regina is and what an amazing actress she is. Emma was silent she didn’t know what to say and how to react.

“Emma what’s wrong – who is this chick? Dad never told me about her – he only told me a week ago that we have a visitor for Thanksgiving and since you told me you would come, I thought he think it’s a surprise for me. I didn’t want to ruin that for him” To say Emma was shocked was an understatement. Her dad has a girlfriend who must be so important to him that he invited her over for Thanksgiving. But no one ever heard about her, not even Zelena who lived with him. Something about this story still sounds strange to Emma. Why would a woman like Regina who could have every hot guy and probably nearly as much hot girls from Hollywood date a man like her father – a mayor candidate - from a small town in Maine? It's not that he was not a good looking or kind man but he was usual. 

“Okay so you tell me you didn’t know about that and you have no idea who Regina is? Have you ever listened to me when I told you about my favorite TV Show Happy Endings?” 

“NO WAY” Zelena yelled “You mean that Evil bitch? That’s the woman in our house? Emma what the heck. Are you sure?” Zelena started to act out in the middle of the small mall in Storybrooke. As people started to turn around and look at her she walked off to a bench and sat down. Not that she is a real fan of this show, but come on how cool is it when she can bring her famous stepmom to the next parents-children day. She already painted that image in her head. She was rudely interrupted by Emma asking a few more questions. 

They talked for 20 more minutes and since Zelena told Emma she would stay at her boyfriends Emma knew she needed someone to talk to and to leave the house. There was no way she stayed that evening alone with her dad and his new fiancée.


	5. Chapter 5

After she figured out what she didn’t want to do that evening, Emma needed an idea what to do instead. She called her best friend Ruby, because it seemed to be the best option. The girl knows about her huge crush on Regina and she would know what to do. Ruby was her best friend since her family moved to Storybrooke when both of them were 4 years old. They went to kindergarten together. Most times people were horrified, because one of them was hard work. But both of them together were a handful. Ruby was Emma’s first crush but they worked that out really quickly when they realized they were good together as best friends.

After a long minute ringing Ruby finally picked up her phone, she sounded tired and Emma remembered that she probably was still in a different time zone. Ruby and her girlfriend Belle moved to Paris, therefore it’s always a little difficult to catch up. They always see each other once a year usually between Thanksgiving and Christmas while Ruby took her year’s holiday at once to have a long winter break back at home.

“What’s up Ems? Are you home?”   
“Sure Rubs! Sorry you are still 6 hours ahead, I forgot” Emma whispers.  
“Ems, why are you whispering, its fine. Same as every year I need to catch up the Eastern Standard Time as soon as possible. So what’s up?”  
“Okay are you sitting? I need to tell you something. You will go crazy – probably. At least, that was what I did when I found out. I know for 2 hours now and I still can’t believe it. It’s so crazy” Emma rambled.  
Ruby needed to interrupt her best friend because she was too fast for her brain that already was in sleep mode. “Okay Ems calm down, what is it, please tell me right now”  
“OKAY Regina Mills is in my – okay my dad’s – living room, RIGHT NOW”

“Hahaha good one Ems, I’m sleepy but I’m not dumb. So what is the real reason you called? Did your dad already piss you off after only 2 hours there?”  
“NO RUBY! This is not a joke! I’m still shocked myself and I haven’t seen my dad yet, there is no chance for him to piss me off yet. Okay, maybe the fact he didn’t warn me, but he is at some meeting all day and won’t be back before dinner and even then he has no time for a talk because of some gala he has to attend to.”  
“Okay Ems, you need to come over now! We need to talk. Give me 20 minutes and meet me. Come down to Granny’s for some amazing burgers and fries. Afterwards we can get wasted at the Rabbit hole” 

Emma had 20 more minutes to think. She realized some of her dresses were still in her car. And with the temperature outside it wouldn’t be good for her masterpiece dress for graduation to be outside all night. In that moment, she vividly remembered how she ended up with a freaking hot girl in her car but still had a school project on the backseat and how it got ruined after their escapade. 

Emma took the dresses and walked back to her room. She was lucky enough to avoid seeing Regina. First of all, she pulled out her masterpiece and draped it over her large Wingchair. The other dresses went straight to her wardrobe. They were finished; she only needed to finish her masterpiece. Only small things, but after all, she was already happy with it. It was probably the best work she ever had done and thinking about Regina downstairs she imagined her in that dress – one day, she thought. There was a lot of time till her final examination in January but Emma loved to be done early so she could relax and look for the perfect model for the presentation in front of the Parsons judge.  
Of course, Emma knew who the perfect model was. Emma loved Regina and she loved Happy Endings. Every time she watched the show she was inspired and very creative. Just looking at Regina and her stunning body was all Emma needed. Also, the interviews of her and her lovely spirit helped a lot. It was official that Regina Mills was her freaking muse and now her step mom to be. 

Emma was already in contact with a few model agencies over the last few weeks but she didn’t know if any of these girls could hold up with the picture in her head. She needs to settle down with one of them and make the final fitting. She had to stop this daydreaming right now. All she could do is have a cold beer and talk with her best friend. Emma pulled out some dark washed jeans, a tank top, and a boyfriend flannel. Most people were stunned when they found out she’s a fashion designer because her own style is very simple. But Emma loved to dress pretty girls and watch them in her creations, but she was more of a tomboy herself with her simple outfits.

Downstairs she slipped in her chucks and left the house. The cold breeze hit her the moment she opened the door but that was exactly what Emma needed right now to process the last few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

On her way to Granny’s Emma met a lot of people who greeted her glowingly. They haven’t seen her in a while, so everyone was surprised when the girl drove up at the spacious parking lot in front Granny’s Diner. Archie, the town’s physiologist arrived at the same time. Emma looked still a little pale for obvious reasons. 

“Hey Emma, long time no see. Are you alright?” Archie was still the same, always concerned about others well-being.   
“Yeah I’m fine, long drive from New York to Storybrooke earlier today and I forgot to eat” Emma responded.  
“I guess that’s something that Granny can fix with her special Bacon Burgers you like so much”  
“Yeah I really missed that one, we have some great burgers in New York and in Miami at mom's place, but I never found one as good as Granny’s. I’m pretty sure she has some secret ingredient.”

Emma walked a few steps before she reached the door. She looked inside and already saw her best friend Ruby sitting at their favorite booth. It is rather silly but when they were younger they felt like they ruled that place from there, because they could see all the other booths inside the diner as well as everything that’s going on at the parking space and the streets in front of the Diner. 

Emma walked inside and again all eyes were on her. She felt a little weird because she doesn’t like too much attention. When she stood in front of the booth, Ruby jumped up and hugged her fiercely. They haven’t seen each other in a while and the last 2 years that Emma’s mom lived in Florida, Emma usually visited her over Thanksgiving. They only saw each other for a day or two. Ruby always booked her flights from Paris to New York so they could get together at least for a short amount of time. This will be the first time they can stick together whenever they wanted – at least during the next month while both of them stayed in Storybrooke.

They sat down and Ruby gave her Grandma a sign to bring their food over. Since they were best friends since forever Ruby knew exactly what Emma would order, therefore she already had given Granny their order earlier. While both of them ate their burger Emma started to explain what happened the last few hours. Ruby was shocked, because she left Paris with the plan to come back together with Emma. After they found out that Regina was going to be there for a convention, they made plans for Emma to visit Ruby in Paris next year for the first time. Ruby knew exactly what she wanted to show Emma besides the convention. It was supposed to be their weekend, but now Ruby had a feeling that things would change. It would be too awkward for Emma to fly across the continent to see her future stepmom and fangirl about her. 

Ruby pushed that thought aside and finished her burger; she had to say something. To say it was crazy was an understatement. I mean it was crazy but isn’t it every fangirls dream of getting to know their star better. Maybe, but do you want your star – who you’ve had a crush on for years to be your stepmom – NO WAY! Ruby could only imagine how Emma must have felt the last few hours because Ruby already found her real life dream girl. Sure she still had a little star crush on Regina, but after having your perfect match in real life, this crush was non-existent now.

“Okay, so what does that mean for our plans next summer? Do you still want to go to the convention? Do we meet in Paris and we do just typical touristy stuff or do you stay here and be angry after seeing all the pictures from her with other fans?”   
“Really Ruby I had 3 hours to process everything. Paris was not on my priority list during that time. Think about it. I planned to spend more time here in Storybrooke, but now do I want to watch her and my dad be all lovey-dovey? Is she only here for the holidays or is she staying longer? She has to go back for filming right? What if she likes to settle down and play house with my dad, get a new child and stop acting? Gosh, can you see my disaster? How did they meet and why is she dating my dad – I mean okay he is not so bad but he is only a mayor candidate in a small sleepy town, she could date any hot stuff in Hollywood.” Emma rambled.

Ruby smirked, “Have you asked him... or her?”  
“Are you crazy, of course not! My dad is still in meetings. I haven’t seen him and ask her??? I can’t just go downstairs and sit next to her and ask her all these questions. To hear the answers from dad will hurt like shit but to hear them from her would be the death of me”   
“Ruby I’m miserable, I need to get wasted. Let’s go to the Rabbit hole and get totally drunk.” Emma suggested. And that’s what they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina walked around in the huge mansion. It felt strange, she didn’t feel at home but she had to make the best of it. She was lucky that she always had some comfy clothes in her hand luggage. The only time the bell rung was when David’s older daughter Emma arrived. Regina still had a smile on her face when she remembered the moment she opened the door and the pretty, but obviously shocked girl, stood in front of her. 

She could hear Emma talking to someone on the phone and walking around in her room. She couldn’t hear what she talked about but she wished so much she had someone to talk to as well. But she didn’t. All of her so-called friends were on Thanksgiving break with their loved ones. Her dad was already dead and Regina has no contact with her mother - she had no one. She only had a few friends – but not really close ones and there was no option to call any one of them.

There was Kat for sure, but Regina knew she was with her husband and she was not in the mood to destroy someone's plans. She was sure Kat had a lot of work to do because she always invited a lot of friends over for Thanksgiving. Usually Regina would be there too but this year is different. On the one hand, she was sad because she wasn’t there. But on the other hand, over the years she was the only single left and it felt awkward. 

Regina thought about the conversation with Kat a few days ago and laughed about how fast everything went. She agreed rather quickly to this arrangement because she knew as long as she kept her secret she would be in a rather safe relationship. Since David's secret was as big as hers, she knew if he accidently found out hers, she still has something on him too. There was no way that he would spill her secret. A secret for a secret, she thought. She wished she didn’t have to think this way. Especially since Regina wished nothing more than a real and loving relationship. But she wasn’t one to trust people easily. They could destroy her life within seconds with telling the world what she really is – a Trans-Woman.

Regina loved her job. She was good at it – very good. She got some awards and most important for her, she won a lot of fan awards and voting’s. To know her fans love for her talent and herself was more important than everything. She felt bad sometimes because she didn’t tell the world the truth from the start, but now it was just too late. She could never out herself without breaking the trust her fans had in her. But more importantly, she would probably only get job offers from some cheap porn productions. It wasn’t easy in the industry as a woman to stand up to men, to not be seen as sexy arm candy for the male lead. She worked that out with Happy Endings really well. She got great offers and requests. She was seen as a strong independent woman who speaks up for herself and her kind.

While she knew a marriage to a politician wouldn’t be the best for that path – it was better than the rumors that something was wrong with her. Some stylist spread the rumor that she never showed herself in underwear, as it was usual in a fitting room she always explained that she grew up very conservative and isn’t used to showing off her body. Other people often guessed she was a lesbian – and well people were right about that she preferred the female body. But that was something that wasn’t up for discussion in Regina’s life. Regina Mills was not supposed to have a love life. How could she? It would mean she needed to trust someone so much that this person would, first of all, accept her the way she is, and secondly would keep her secret. But most important probably stay a secret herself because Regina didn’t know for sure if she would be strong enough to have a coming out.

Women were usually so much more drama and so Regina’s only sexual experience were with some hookers at a vacation trip in Thailand a few years ago, where nobody knew who she was.

Regina ended her thoughts when she heard a key turn in the locked door. A minute later David reached the living room and saw Regina still wore leggings and an old shirt she borrowed from him. “I guess your luggage didn’t arrive today?” he asked. “No, sadly not. I really can’t wait to wear my own stuff or for the shops open again so I can go buy something” 

“As I wrote you earlier I got an invitation for a pre-Thanksgiving party and I want you to be my plus one – I think you have the same size as Emma and from the message she sends me earlier I guess she was already here?”   
“Yeah, she arrived this afternoon and left the house short after” Regina said silently.

David walked upstairs to search for something Regina could wear. He knew Emma was never a girl for dresses but he hoped she would have something girly for Regina to wear. From the corner of his eye he saw an amazing dress over the old wing chair in Emma’s room.


	8. Chapter 8

He knew it was probably too much, but since everything else Emma brought with her was still on her bed and nothing looked at least a little glamorous it had to do. He took the dress and showed it to Regina.   
“All I could find in Emma’s room is this dress – I know it is probably not your style and maybe it’s a little too much for a Thanksgiving party with some politicians but it’s the best we got right now.” David tried to convince Regina. Regina looked at the dress and there was no convincing necessary. The dress was stunning, she never expected Emma the type of woman who wore dresses – let alone this kind. Regina thought about why Emma would have this kind of dress in her closet. It was breathtaking and she knew she shouldn’t take it. Maybe Emma saved it for a special occasion. 

“David it’s amazing but I can’t take your daughters dress without asking her – it’s just not right”.  
“Oh come on Regina it’s just for the night and Emma is with her friend she won’t even find out that it was gone if you handle it carefully” 

Regina still wasn’t sure but this was her only option right now. Usually when she goes to events like award shows and charity dinners, the big designers fight to be able to dress her. But it is a public holiday and she isn’t in Vancouver where she has a lot of contacts and friends – no, she is at Storybrooke which is in the middle of nowhere. Her next friend who is a designer lives a 3-hour drive from here and she only has 1 ½ to get ready. Even if she called her agent to arrange a dress, it was still a public holiday and would be impossible on short notice. 

She sighed - the dress was perfect. She took a closer look at it – it was one of the prettiest things she has ever seen. The designers and stylist send black dresses most of the time – because she is the evil queen and has a reputation – and for the majority of designer and stylist it seems to be the most obvious pick. But this dress was something else. I was very well made. A high-quality red velvet fabric – long but not too short for her size – or especially for her size? Velvet is a heavy fabric but never the less the draping made it flow easy around the waist. The neckline was marvelous, it was close to the neck but with a deep V- Cut covered in lace but still looked sexy. The same lace coved a fitting corsage around her abdomen to perfectly push up her boobs and make a hell of a cleavage.  
Regina couldn’t believe it. This dress looked like it was made for her– she couldn’t imagine Emma wearing it because she was the exact opposite type. This moment she realized that her only choice right now was also the best she ever had.

It took her about 15 minutes to do her make-up and another 30 for her hair. She was an expert at preparing herself because she usually didn't trust people.   
Numerous times she looked in the mirror after a stylist left the room and felt like a clown because they didn’t understand her proportions and her features. 

She decided for a ponytail and immaculately front. She looked around and found a lot for makeup what she expected to be Zelena’s. She felt guilt but opened the bag and tried to find something matching. Within her options, she went with a light makeup, some nice brown eye shadow and forming her eyelashes and eyebrows with a dark mascara. Luckily she always had her favorite red lipstick in her handbag. She knew it was not perfect but it will do for a small town Thanksgiving Party.

The moment she finished David looked around the corner and told her they have 15 more minutes before the driver arrives. She rolled her eyes because it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t have a dress and enough time to get ready. He realized that him watching her didn’t help her get ready more quickly - therefore, he left. Regina could hear the footsteps on the long wooden staircase and was relieved that he was gone and she could change alone. It’s not that Regina was shy or not self-confident enough about herself, but she knew she was different and only a handful of people really knew her. She never was one who quickly switched clothes in front of other people – even friends.

She took the dress and realized that it is hard to change into it all on her own. Right now she needs to make the best with this situation, so she tried to figure the dress out. After 10 Minutes she was changed, just the zipper needed to be zipped and the cords of the corset to be tied. She walked down the stairs and saw David who just looked at his watch and hoped she would be ready by now. She asked him for help and after a small groan, he pulled the zipper and tied her up. 

Regina had only a pair of blue high heels she arrived with. She looked at them and David followed her view.

“The dress is long so nobody will see them,” David told her. But how can she wear a perfect dress like this with her old blue high heels. There is no way she could do that. She looked at the shoe cabinet and saw Emma’s shelf, between all the Doc Martens and Converse was a nice pair of black heels with some crystals on the strap – they would fit perfect. But she was sure that Emma’s feet were at least 3 sizes bigger than her but maybe she could make it work. She tried them and was surprised they fit very well – maybe half number to big but she could do it. Regina gave no thought to why Emma would have such small sized perfect heels for this dress. She turned around to see David who was in stress because the driver was already outside waiting for them.

David was still surprised to find a dress in Emma’s room but also very happy about it because he couldn´t have an ugly looking girl on his side. He was still wondering why Emma brought a dress like that with her to Storybrooke. She wasn’t one for Galas and the dress was way too fancy for her. 

He wasn’t sure what his daughter studied right now – only that it has to be something she must be really good at, because he found out that Emma has a full scholarship at the university and was the top of the class. He expected her to study architecture or maybe media studies; she was always drawing and creating stuff on her laptop as long as he can remember. This made him realize that he had so much to catch up with his daughter over the next few days. They absolutely need to get to know each other again. 

Thinking back, he always was glad Emma was more the kind of girl who stayed home with her best friend. Even if Ruby and Emma only styled each other with crazy makeup, dresses, and all they ever did was take pictures of each other. David never questioned it. Why would he? His girl stayed out of trouble - it was all a dad could wish for. With that thought he realized that her sister Zelena was totally different. She had her 3rd boyfriend right now. She comes home often with a bad mood. He always hopes it’s just because she broke up with a guy and not because she is pregnant or in trouble. Maybe now that Emma is back again she could influent her in a good way.

Regina was checking herself one last time in the big mirror down the hall. David didn’t know her for a long time. He hoped they will at least have a tolerable evening together. It still felt weird for him to be there with a plus one after so many years going to such events alone. Regina on the other hand was glad that at least she felt amazing in her outfit. To go to a boring meeting with all these politicians, who think they are the most important people in the world, is one thing but to be there and feel totally out of place because you have nothing to wear would be the worst.

This event was important for David. It was the last public Gala before the election. He needed to make a good appearance and show the people he is trustworthy. The idea of his advisor to have a girlfriend to show off as a family man was good – but he wasn’t sure if it was their best idea to make a deal with “the Evil Queen” Actress Regina Mills. Sure she was a good looking woman, brilliant actress but he still didn’t understand why a woman like her would make a deal like this. His reasons were obvious – at least for him. He is into guys and you never become the next mayor when people know you are different.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached the Gala in a rented Limo and David was a perfect gentleman. Nobody besides Regina could see and feel that all this was fake. He only did it for the public eye and that was exactly what Regina signed up for. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. To Regina’s surprise, they had a small red carpet and a lot of press for a small town event.

It was no wonder Regina was one of the most photographed persons that evening. When they reached the last photographer before the main entrance a woman with a microphone yelled at her “Ms. Mills, Ms. Mills you look stunning this evening, who are you wearing?” Not expecting that question at a charity gala, Regina blushed because she was not prepared. Usually, she knew exactly what she was wearing from head to toe. Since David found this dress in Emma’s room and the girl doesn’t look like a fashion hipster to her – she didn’t care to look. She was sure it was no designer piece, so no need to look at the label. Regina looked questioningly at David who reached really quickly to the back of the dress, he searched for a tag. “The label says Swan Queen – never heard of it” he puts his arm charmingly around Regina and smiled at his beautiful “wife”. The interviewer scribbled quickly on her notepad and asked a few more questions about Regina’s upcoming projects, her future plans, and life here in Storybrooke. Of course, they already had some official things for the press planed out and she acted as the script told her to.

Regina made a mental note to look up the label the next day so she could maybe order something for herself. Maybe she could even ask Emma where she bought it. It would be a good start to go shopping with the daughter of her future husband. 

They settled in the huge ballroom and David was more than happy that his friend made that contact, even if he was pissed at her needing so much time to get ready –it was worth it now. Their names will be all over media in a few hours and his points for the next elections will climb up the hill. He smiled as bright as he could and tried to look as much “in love” as possible. But instead of thinking about Regina he thought about August – his Boyfriend. He wished they could be together in public but he always remembered himself that he had an image to keep. David knew his own reasons for this arrangement but never asked what Regina’s baggage was for agreeing to a fake relationship – from what he knew she was an attractive and charming young woman with a lot of talent and life spirit. But what does he care he needed a wife for media and she was there and did a brilliant job as well.

After the dinner, they greeted a lot of other politicians and posed for a few pictures and got caught up talking with some friends. Regina sat a little sad at their table. A few people looked suspicious at her probably realizing who she was but as usually too scared or shy – or both - to talk to her. This was her life now she thought. The perfect dress, at a nice event, but she was lonely. David was too busy. It was important for him that she looked nice and made a good impression in front of his friends and business partner. When the obligations are fulfilled she was just dead weight for him. She looked at all the other couples there and wished she was at least recognized a little more. But she knew it would be impossible to find a person who would really love and accept her for who she was. It was better that she looked lucky in love than to get questioned all the time why a pretty girl like her is still on her own. Regina always knew she could never have a real relationship. She is transsexual and since her own parents couldn’t accept that fact – how could anybody else?

When she was only 4 years old she felt that she was different. Not only she preferred to wear dresses and yellow or red cloths but also her love for dolls and cute little cooking stations gave it away. But she had to grow up as Ronald Mills till her 16th birthday. Doctors always tried to convince her parents that Ronald is born in the wrong body. That he is a she. They told them every time they visited it’s the wrong decision to press their daughter into the life of a boy. But they were her guardian and they couldn’t do anything against it. Her father loved her the way she is – when her mother was gone he sneaked in some baby dolls and dresses for her. He always called her Regina because she loved that name. This was their little secret. When Regina was 12 she started acting. She looked way more feminine and girly than most boys. Often the stylists loved her because most boys hated to get ready for a shooting or filming but Regina loved the makeup, dresses and the haircuts. So they spend some extra time making her, even more girly just for fun. She was perfect for so many roles. With these roles she worked her ass off to make enough money to officially become a girl.  
When she was 16 years old her parents divorced and Cora was gone with her new young and rich lover. She didn’t care about her family any longer and Regina stayed with her dad who agreed to take the long way of transformation with her.  
This was the saddest, but also the happiest day in Ronald aka Regina Mills life. She knew her mother never loved her and saw her as a weird child. It was no surprise that she left them the moment she had the opportunity. Her parents were never rich – much to Cora's regret. Henry always looked out for his daughter’s money and hired a good agent to manage it in Regina’s interest and keep it safe from Cora.

The fact that she started the treatment so late had his disadvantages. In the age of 16 her penis was already fully grown and functioning, her voice already deep and her Adams Apple visible. They started the treatment a few days after her 16th birthday. Immediately Regina noticed changes. Her breast started to grow, her figure became more feminine and her voice wasn’t as deep as it used to be. In the age of 16 to 18, Regina stopped acting because nobody could know about her transformation. She was a child star, it wasn’t unusual that she was gone and never heard of again.

When she was almost 19 her transformation was done –except one part. This was a huge step, she was not ready to take at that time – maybe she will never be ready to go all the way. It was not that she was scared of it, the operation itself would be only a few hours, but for everything else she was all on her own because her father died a year ago. He had a heart attack and she had nobody who knew about her biggest secret now. Last few years she read a lot about the operation. Twice she was nearly there, but she couldn’t do it - what if she can’t feel anything after? What if she never found someone that would want to sleep with a woman with a “created” vagina? If she was on her vacation trips it was easy to find a woman who she could get off with. Even if it was just about sex, at least she could satisfy her needs. It usually felt wrong to her; she couldn’t look in the mirror for days afterward. It felt dirty to her to pay a woman for their service but she didn’t know what else she could do. Her trust issues always backed her down.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Regina and David stayed at a really nice and expensive hotel close to the gala. What nobody knew they booked a suite with 2 separate bedrooms one for each of them. Even if she felt like a princess with the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, the perfect hair and what seems the perfect life for everyone outside – she was very unhappy. She hoped that this fake relationship would help but it didn’t. She felt worse than ever. Being alone sucked - but being alone and making the world believe their Disney Queen finally found her prince is the worst. Now nobody would try to get her attention. Sometimes it helped a lot to see how people try to woo you even if you know for sure you would never allow them close to you.  
That same night Regina cried herself to sleep – it didn’t help when she heard Augusts’ voice in the living room of their suite, when he slipped in to see David.   
The next morning came and Regina was already awake. August left the suite early and David grinded happy. He asked her if she wanted to go get breakfast together. She wanted to scream at him and tell him that this deal was over – but she couldn’t. Media was cutthroat lately it was only a matter of time for them to find out her secret and her career would be over. She was not ready for that. She lost much in her life already she couldn’t risk it. Therefore she slipped into her role and played the lovely girlfriend. 

When they arrived for breakfast, all eyes were on them. It took only 5 minutes when they saw the reason for the attention. They looked in the small kiosk and saw their faces everywhere. Mostly Regina and the stunning dress she wore with headlines how the mayoral candidate David Swan got so lucky to get a movie star as a girlfriend.

After a quick breakfast they went back to their suite and packed to leave the hotel. Regina was lucky she “borrowed” a pair of leggings and a boyfriend flannel from Emma – that was everything she could grab without intruding the girl’s privacy because it was the only stuff already in the dryer back at the mansion. At the front door were a lot of paparazzi, they screamed her name and ask her questions about last night. They asked about the stunning dress and when they would get married. The thought of a marriage made her stomach turned around. David led her through the crowd and they got a taxi at the other side of the street. 

When they got in the car Regina eases up, this was more than she thought it would be. She just wanted a partner to be photographed together with at events to give the media something. To show them she was off the market. She never expected THIS! But she also knew it was her fault and where ever she goes the media would go crazy over news.

At the same time Emma woke up in her bedroom, she was happy when she went downstairs and was still alone. Last night she caught up with Ruby, it ended in a lot of cocktails and talking about the crazy turn in her live. She was happy when she found some Pop Tarts in the cupboard and ate her favorites. As every morning, she took her laptop and opened up her favorite gossip website. She swallowed only a moment later. To say she was shocked when she opened her newsfeed was an understatement, because she saw her dress everywhere – that was her dress and nobody other than Regina freaking Mills – in her dress. 

Goose bumps started to rise all over her body, to see Regina in HER dress – the dress she had worked on for over 3 months. It was everything she expected it to be – even more. She had no idea what was happening and why it happened. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, this was her dress on the woman she loved – waits stop get yourself together – she is your stepmom – kind of.  
She hears her phone and looks at the screen to see Ruby calling her. Her eyes still glued on the screen she reaches for her phone and tries to catch it after slipping from her hands. She was too weak in this moment so it slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor. The sound stopped and Emma stood up to get it. When she finally grabbed it she pressed the callback button and within seconds Ruby was at the other side of the line.

“HOLY FUCK EMMA DID YOU SEE IT ALREADY???” she screamed “Regina, your dress, what happened, how did you do it and why haven’t you told me last night when we met - this is brilliant you are a star. Everyone is going crazy to find out who designed it. “Wait, we planned to give it to Regina in Paris and you were so nervous – you didn’t give it to her right? You would have told me. Why? How? Tell me everything!”  
“Ruby I have no idea how this happened. All I know is I was excited yesterday when she opened the door. I didn’t talk to her much. We met and afterward I got drunk, I opened my eyes and look at the news feed and saw my dress is all over the internet. Ruby I’m screwed! I need to think let’s talk later please.” 

When she ended the call with Ruby she opened her mailbox and was overwhelmed – her little blog she created for her fashion brand, she got 138 Emails during the last 12 hours. They asked for interviews for fashion blogs, fashion YouTube channels, even some newspaper and television interviews requests. But one mail caught Emma’s eye – it was a mail from “Happy Endings” designer Manuel Rodriquez - her idol. He was the guy who created the best, craziest and most amazing dresses for the Evil Queen – and now he wrote her - Emma Swan.

Her hands were shaking, the hangover made her dizzy, but this was crazy her world started to spin and Emma knew she couldn’t take it right now. After closing her eyes she tried to sleep again – this must be a dream – this can’t be real.

A few hours later Emma woke up to voices downstairs, she wasn’t ready to face her family. She looked again at her laptop – this wasn’t a dream - this was real. The number of emails nearly doubled and now she realized that her dress was in nearly every newspaper, not only in Storybrooke but the whole USA. The media was flooded with pictures of Regina, her dad, and HER Dress. The reviews were absolutely amazing from ‘dress of the year“ to “most amazing outfit Mills ever wore “ and “looks like it was just made for R. Mills”. 

If they only knew. This was crazy; the name she used for her label as soon as she finished her studies - “Swan Queen” - was now one of the most tweeted in the world. She knew Regina’s fandom was huge but she hadn’t expected it to be this big. 

Just in this moment she didn’t know if she should be happy about it or frustrated. Because sure it is amazing that the world loved her dress – but it was her dress it contains all her unfulfilled longings for her favorite actress - and now future stepmother Regina Mills. To see that dress she made with all her heart for the woman she had feelings for, on said woman was a dream come true but also really sad.

Her dreams about the adventurous trip to Paris to visited Ruby and go to the convention to finally meet her after so many years of being a fangirl where gone. It’s not that Emma is not happy to see her wearing her dress – no. But how can she fangirl about someone that will be family soon, it just lost its appeal. And she never expected to see her dress on the woman, just to know she has it was enough for Emma before.

Another important fact she started to think about was that the dress was supposed to be her final dress for university; she couldn’t take a dress that’s already all over tabloids as her graduation piece. It was supposed to be her masterpiece. Panic started to creep up on her – she worked on it more than 4 months now. Every seam was hand-stitched, every application was created by Emma herself, every zipper and button was specially made for that dress – and now she was screwed. She has 6 weeks to come up with something. Emma felt very sick in this moment of realization. Right now her mind was blank. Her inspiration was gone because her muse was now her stepmom and yikes she doesn’t even want to go down that part and think about what that means …

There was a knock on Emma’s door and David didn’t wait for her to answer – he just stepped in and greeted Emma “Morning sleepy head, I’m glad that I finally get to see you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there yesterday to welcome you but I had an important meeting to attend to. Regina told me you left soon after you arrived.” 

Emma wasn’t sure how to react; he acted like nothing happened – like he didn’t show off her masterpiece 6 weeks too early to the world. Her jaw dropped and she realized that he probably had no idea what he had done. She would love to scream at him, kick him and throw him in Tartarus, but that wouldn’t help her situation.

“Dad what have you done, my dress is all over media every newspaper printed Regina in it – what were you thinking?” Emma breathed.  
“Emma, I’m sorry you already left and Regina had nothing to wear, her baggage got lost on her flight here. Since the shops are closed and Zelena has just crazy gothic outfits I thought I could find something in here. I didn’t know you would be so mad about sharing your clothes with someone. You and Ruby do it all the time and I swear Regina was really cautious with it. I can bring it to the drycleaners first thing Monday – I never expected you to wear something like that. Which reminds me, Regina asked me about the label. She wanted to know if you would like to go with her to the shop on Monday and see if she can get something there as well.”

“The Shop dad??? This dress was hand stitched – BY ME!!! Swan Queen is my label. I worked on that dress for months. It was supposed to be by graduation work. I just took it with me to finish some applications” she didn’t notice that she was to yell at him. 

He probably didn’t know that she studied design. “Dad, you didn’t know, right? Mom never told you what I do?” During the silence, Emma could hear steps on the staircase and David who opened and closed his mouth at least 4 times without anything coming out.

“Why, Dad? I mean usually I´m totally fine sharing and if Regina needs something to wear just ask me. But you went in my room without asking, you invaded my privacy and gave my dress to your girlfriend to look nice for you at this event and get more votes? You could have called me. There are so many other nice dresses in my bag or inside the wardrobe. You could have used any of them…I don’t care, they were pieces from my last competitions. Regina was the muse for every one of them. She would have looked hot in any dress inside that stupid bag. Just this dress was special…and now … I don’t know …I …need some air…” and with that Emma opened the door and saw a fearful Regina. Emma didn’t pay attention to her and ran down the stairs. She needed to take a walk and think.

David stood there – alone in Emma’s room when he saw Regina open the door a and looked at him she whispered “I’m Sorry” David looked her in the eyes “it’s not your fault I picked the dress; I didn’t know what my daughter does for living. I’m the worst father in the world. Even if she didn’t want to talk to me the last few years, I should have caught up with Mary more often to know more about my daughter. I need to figure out how to help her right now”

With that, David left to make a few calls to find out what he could do to support his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma walked through the streets of Storybrooke; she was an A-Grad Student with a full scholarship at Parsons. She couldn’t present a dress everyone already had seen. With only 3 weeks left Emma knew the relaxing break she wished for was over. She need to organize everything, new fabric, a model for fittings but most important an idea for another perfect piece. She could come up with something for sure. It still was her creation and work but how does it look in front of the committee, when she doesn’t come up with something new – something unexpected – something perfect. LIKE THAT DRESS! It was everything. 

Regina was outside and felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t think it through the moment David gave her the dress. She taught it was simply a dress Emma had. Of course why would she question it, the blond doesn’t look like a fashion designer. She only saw her a few minutes and she doesn’t look like the girl who would wear fancy stuff. Emma’s voice still echoed in her head: “Regina was the muse for every one of them. She would have looked hot in any other dress inside that stupid bag.”

A warm feeling spread in Regina’s stomach. She never was a muse for someone and no woman ever told her she was hot. Sure there were a lot of admirer in Hollywood who would tell her whatever she wanted to hear, to get into her pants –without knowing what they really would get.

When Emma arrived back at the Mansion David looked sad at her “What can I do to help, Emma? I will do everything I’m so sorry”  
“Turn back time 24 hours and decide differently this time?” Emma told him shy.   
“I wish I could, honey. I know the school is closed and you can’t use the facility there. That’s why I called some friends for a favor. You can go to Mr. Gold shop later and look for fabric and other materials you need. Marco has a sewing machine. He just needs to fix it and will get it here in no time.” David told her.  
Emma didn’t know what to say he really thought about everything – but still her mind was not ready to come up with something amazing and she also needed a model for the fittings.

“Emma, it’s entirely my fault I will help as much as I can. I obviously can’t model for you but I will buy you all the stuff you need. Maybe Zelena or Ruby will help you or you could also ask Regina for help as well?” he tried his best to support her.   
“And if they don’t, I’m pretty sure I can find some skinny bitch at work that I can bribe to be your model” he joked.   
“Dad, it’s not that easy, I design for a special type of woman – not every skinny bitch will do” Emma laugh.

The day went on uneventful. In the evening they all sat together for their thanksgiving dinner. Regina was an excellent cook; the turkey was the best Emma ever tasted. Cranberry sauce was perfect and she put a lot of effort in all the side dishes as well. Her favorite were the sweet potatoes, she made a mental note to to ask Regina for some cooking lessons. But who was she kidding, Emma loved food. She could eat all day, even if she didn’t look like it. But for her, cooking was making a grilled cheese sandwich. That was all she could throw together. She really hoped her future wife could cook. Some sad thoughts came to her in that moment. The perfect wife was right in front of her but she could never act out on those feelings. Her dad was a lucky man.

When she was back from that little daydream she noticed all eyes on her “Emma, Regina asked if you would like some apple cider” David told her.  
Emma smiled “Oh sorry Regina – sure I would love some” was all she could bring out. Regina smiled at her genuinely.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, more than 100 sketches covered Emma’s room and the rest of the mansion. Every now and then Emma thought about leaving and going back to New York to get some inspiration – but Emma lived there for the last 3 years and she never understood how people could use a hectic and crazy city as the Big Apple as their inspiration. She knew her only inspiration that ever worked was - Regina. So even if it was hard for her she had to suck down her feelings and get to know the brunette better.

Regina never asked about what Emma said a few days back. But it still was on her mind. Maybe if they become friends she could ask the girl to show her more of her work.

Emma usually woke up at 8 am. It was still weird for her to have Regina around. She loved the woman since she first discovered the show and now the same woman was around her all the time. 

The mansion smelled awesome when Emma walked down the stairs and followed the smell of bacon, hot coca with cinnamon and toast. She saw Regina sitting at the kitchen island eating. “Morning, you are up early” Emma told her.  
“Yeah, I’m never one for sleeping too long. Would you like some breakfast? I can fix you some?” she gave a brilliant smile.

Emma’s knees went weak and her instincts told her to run. But she didn’t. “Sure this looks delicious” – nearly as delicious as you, Emma added in her mind. It was so surreal; before she arrived here she planned a trip with Ruby to a convention at the other side of the world to meet the Evil Queen. And now she was just at the other side of the table. It was crazy how little time it took for them to get comfortable with each other. But since they were the only ones who had holidays and stayed at the mansion during the day, they hung out together quite some time. She knew Regina only from her role in “Happy Endings” and some small independent movies she filmed before. She also saw some videos on YouTube about fans meeting her, from interviews and from all the tweets she followed and commented on. But sitting with her over breakfast felt amazing. They talked like old friends with usually trivial topics like the weather, food, TV Shows and the news. They never included their professions in their talks during the last few days. Even if both of them would love to talk about the job the other did.

During that day Emma worked really hard on her new dress. Ruby was there almost every day to help with the fitting and motivated Emma a lot. They missed fangirling about “Happy Endings” but since they never knew when Regina could hear them, this topic was off limits at the mansion.

Emma was much disciplined; she always woke up at 8 in the morning to get her work for the day done. But of course secretly she longed for breakfast with Regina. Her dad usually left very early and Zelena was often at her boyfriend’s place – and if not she slept in till noon.


	13. Chapter 13

Time went by very fast, Emma had some great ideas for her new dress and she worked really hard on it. First it took her really long to figure out what she wanted to create. She tried everything to find some other inspiration but soon figured that she should go with what always worked best for her - Regina. As usual every sketch had a brunette head but this time she only colored the lips in red because she loved it – otherwise they were faceless but Emma could exactly see HER face in them.

After long days of sewing Emma needed a model to fit but Ruby and Belle where off for a few days to visited Belle’s Parents. Emma was freaking out, she couldn’t lose more time sewing without seeing the result on a real person.

After 2 hours of begging and the promise to clean the kitchen for a week, Zelena sacrificed her time, but Emma noticed that, not only was she too skinny but her proportions where different from what she is used to working with. She sighs and calls it a day.

Regina saw how Emma argued with Zelena, who looked disinterested and rolled her eyes. She probably had to change her plans with Robin and wasn’t too happy about that. Seeing how much love Emma put in every stitch, she got mad at how Zelena was just being a little brat and telling Emma to hurry up every second. It made her feel guilty because she was the reason Emma was in trouble right now. Arguing with herself she thought about offering her help. She knew her body was similar to Belle – besides one little thing - that maybe wasn’t so little at all.

After Emma had enough bleating, she sent her away and tried to get her work done without a model. Regina could see how she cut some mint green stripes and sew them together. They looked brilliant in contrast with the dark blue layers on the other side. Emma really had an eye for colors and shapes. Emma draped the mint green panel and wasn’t in a mood to work any longer. She grabbed her shoes and sweatpants – she really needed to get her head straight and figure out how to work the next 3 days before Belle would be back.

When she was back she threw her shoes in a corner downstairs and jumped up the stairs. She was in a better mood now; the fresh air was amazing and exactly what she needed.

She entered her room and nearly had a heart attack. Regina Mills stood in the middle of her room on her little podium with her dress.  
“I thought you could use some help, I noticed Zelena wasn’t the most patient model. I know I’m not Belle, but since it’s also my fault you need to do all the work again it’s the least I can do” Regina nearly whispered. She was not Belle – no – she was better. To see one of her dresses on Regina – again - was all Emma dreamed of. Even if they never talked about work Emma hoped that she would have a chance to dress Regina and see some of her work on her. She never expected it to be so soon.

Emma took a step closer and looked at her dress in awe. It never looked better. Emma saw in a second everything that need to be done, so she stepped closer and started working. They talked while Emma pegged the dress with needles and marked some lines.

Regina flinched a little when Emma was a little closer to her crotch than she liked a person to be. Of course she knew that this could happen – she thought about that for a really long time. It was the only reason she didn’t offer it from the very beginning. But after that morning, and seeing Emma so devastated, she knew she needed to overcome her fear that someone could find out her secret. She was sure at this point in their friendship - which was growing more and more, that she could trust Emma to not tell her secret – could she?

When Emma brushed her upper tight she could feel that she was a little aroused. There was a little bulge in her pants now, but thanks to the layered dress and her special lingerie nobody would notice – hopefully. Emma could sense that something was wrong with Regina. Maybe she has second thoughts about being her model – but then again why didn’t she just tell her to stop. When she realized that Regina maybe just felt guilty and offered to be her model for today Emma told her she could change out of the dress so she could do get started on sewing.


	14. Chapter 14

It was December 31st and time for the annual New Year’s party. He had planned to order a catering service but Regina insisted that she could do it. Emma was always surprised when she saw her Dad and Regina’s interactions. They looked like friends, a happy couple looked differed. She never asked them because what would she know. There was only one girlfriend in Emma’s life so far Lily. They met in college but it didn’t work out. Lily wasn’t true to her. They had been together for 6 months when Emma caught Lily with another girl in bed. She was her first love and it broke her heart, since that moment Emma never trusted someone as much as she did with Lily. Sure there was a flirt here and there but nothing serious.

Very early this morning she could hear footsteps downstairs, she knew Regina was up for preparation. Since cooking was not Emma’s strength, she didn’t know how to approach her. It felt too good just to be close to Regina, breathe the same air as Regina and look at the most beautiful creature in the world. 

Emma still in her PJ consisting of, a tank top that showed her perfect abs and a very short and very tight hot pants, walked in the kitchen. 

During the last month Emma and Regina got used to giving each other a small kiss on the cheeks in the morning – it’s what you do to a mom right, Emma thought. It started off as an accident, when Emma just wanted to hug Regina because she had a brilliant idea for her dress and was a little overexcited and kissed her on her cheek instead. It felt awesome and since Regina didn’t complained about it or told her that it’s weird for them, she went with it the next time they saw each other.

“Hey Gina, can I help? Maybe cut something or wash your apples …I mean…the apples over there.” Emma blushed. Damn Swan, your mind sometimes is too dirty and your mouth to fast. But Regina just laughed – gosh that was the most amazing laugh in the world, Emma's mind started to spin. Regina looked worried at her “Are you alright Emma let me fix you some breakfast and I would love some help”

Toast, a cup of coffee and some apple slices later, Emma grabbed the potatoes and cut them into small slices as Regina asked her to. Sitting on the huge island in their kitchen, Emma couldn’t stop staring at Regina’s cute little butt, her soft hair whipped with every step she took and her brilliant smile and those amazing lips when she turned around.

Regina could feel Emma’s eyes on her, and for the first time in her life she loved the feeling. Usually it creeped her out when someone is checking her out or stare at her assets, but she felt so sexy under gaze. She swung her hips a little more than necessary and the little sighs Emma probably didn’t realize she did were like music in her ears. 

During the last few weeks in Regina started to feel at home. It was crazy because David and she only spoke when necessary. Sure they have some kind of understanding and friendship but nothing more. It was more like living with a roommate than with a future husband. But with Emma it felt right to her, she tried to displaced the idea that the girl probably left in a few days to go back to New York for her last exams and as a designer she probably wouldn’t come back to live in Storybrooke. Regina knew she wouldn’t be here all the time, her filming would start again at the beginning of January and she was going to be at Vancouver most of the time. Which made her even sadder, because it was so far from New York.

Emma was still cutting the potatoes into slices and one moment she smiled and the next Regina could hear a little scream from the blond. Looking back at her Regina saw that Emma cut herself with the sharp knife. Without thinking about it Regina grabbed Emma’s finger and took it into her mouth. Emma was surprised about that reaction, but she could feel that it aroused her. Her brain slipped away for a few seconds and she wished that this was not the only thing Regina would suck on. A moment later she could feel the warmth leaving and saw how Regina searched for a little bandage but couldn’t find one in the kitchen. 

Feeling hot after that interaction Emma told her that she would pick one for herself from the bathroom cabinet. Emma jumped up the stairs and Regina looked down at herself and felt – and saw that she was a little more excited than she should have been. What did she think, just grab the girls finger and suck on it. A blush grew on her face and she needed to do something about her situation, which grew bigger over the last few days because of the close interactions with Emma. 

Since there were only a few hours left before the guest would arrive at the Swan Mansion Regina worked even harder to get everything ready. It took her by surprise when Emma was back in the kitchen 15 minutes later with a cute Sponge bob bandage around her finger. “Don’t laugh it was the only thing dad had in his cabinet, I’m pretty sure it’s from when Zelena was younger!” she smiled at Regina.

“So I guess I’m useless in cutting things – especially now – but maybe I can help with something else” Emma was close behind Regina – who could feel Emma’s breath at her neck. It felt too good but she needed to keep her distance. It’s out of her comfort zone, to be so close and comfortable with another human being. But Emma made her feel good. She made her feel special with just the way she looks at her. 

“I prepared some salads earlier; maybe you can taste them and see if something is missing?” Regina smiled brightly at her. With a fast move she picked up a spoon from the cupboard and filled it with the first salad for Emma to try. She brought it closer to Emma’s mouth that opened willingly. Regina could only stare at her beautiful and kissable lips, when she fed Emma the content. With a mischievous grin Emma ate and licked her lips afterwards. She was aware of what it did to Regina and she was surprised to see this kind of expression in the other woman’s face. They lived under the same roof for a month but Emma had a feeling that the relationship between her and David is something else. She haven’t figure it out yet but hopefully she will – soon.

They worked really well together in the kitchen even if Emma wasn’t a cook. Regina gave perfect instructions and she followed them flawlessly. She stirred the soup as she put in some other ingredients Regina gave her. She tasted the soup and spiced it up whenever she thought it could use some more spice. 

Regina smiled it felt so domestic and she loved the feeling of cooking with someone who fit in “her” kitchen so effortlessly – because usually she hated when someone had their hands in her cuisine.

When Regina turned around she bumped a little into Emma and the sauce on the spoon was now all over her hand. It was not steaming hot, but hot enough that she could feel it. Emma reacted in a flash and took Regina's hand and licked it. Regina was hot…and cold all at the same time; she coughed and walked to the bathroom where she tried to calm herself. This was too much right now, she could feel herself becoming aroused and she tried to think about everything ugly to calm down. 

It took her 2 more minutes but it worked. Back in the kitchen she could see how Emma stood hunched over in front of the stove. What a view. She tried to remember all the ugly things she thought about a minute earlier and coughed again. Emma jumped at that and turned around with a smile

“This looks delicious Regina, I can’t wait to have a taste”   
Silently they prepared all the meals and when they finished, they had 1 more hour to prepare for the evening.


	15. Chapter 15

When Regina entered her room she saw a sleek black mini dress on her bed. Just the right length to be sexy, not slutty and did not reveal too much. She didn’t expect David to have such an excellent taste, but was happy that he gave her something appropriate for this evening.

After a quick shower she did her hair. She curled it softly and fixed her makeup. When she put on the dress, she was surprised it was a perfect fit and it looked fabulous on her.

She stepped in the corridor and David's eyes met hers. “Wow Regina you look awesome. I hoped you had something with you for tonight, but this is more than I expected.” She was confused, so this wasn’t David’s dress? Emma's door opened and she could see how the young blond winked at her. Emma wore a suit. Regina never expected a woman could wear a suit this hot – but now she saw for herself.

The party wasn’t too bad Emma thought. The guests were all old, mostly other politicians and their wife’s. Some important towns people like Graham from the police office. She liked Graham when she was younger, but now since she is back he always looked at her like a piece of meat. She tried to avoid him as much as possible. 

It was nearly midnight and her eyes roomed all over the place to find Regina and her dad but they were nowhere to be found. She hoped she could celebrate with them so she searched the house to be with them for midnight. Emma reached the upper floor. It wasn’t open for their guests but maybe Regina and David left to celebrate in private. She sighs, looks around and walked the direction of her dad’s bedroom. The door was open so she looked inside.

Emma was shocked to see her father kissing August. She knew they were close friends for a while but she didn’t expect them to be this close. Now some things over the last few weeks made sense. She wondered why Regina slept in a different room, why they only attended events together and didn’t spend too much free time together. And why David doesn’t care about her looking after Regina. She knew for sure, he knew Emma had the hots for her. First Emma thought he doesn’t care because he knew Emma never had a chance. He probably knew that Regina is homosexual – as much as he is – and none of them would out themselves. He probably didn’t care if Emma would fool around with Regina as long as nobody found out about it. It was only fair that Regina could have fun as well – and with this thought Emma’s stomach felt sick. Maybe Regina has someone else as well, it was not that she had any claims on her, but to think that she had a secret relationship as well made her feel sick. But why would she stay here if she had. Emma told herself to stay focused and realistic. Regina wouldn’t live with them for over 4 weeks now when she had a girlfriend someplace else. 

Emma was shocked; she tried to leave the room as silently as possible. Both men were too caught up in their own world to notice Emma. She walked down the hall and stopped again. She could see how Regina’s glance was in the direction of Zelena’s room. Through the mirror on the opposite side of Zelena’s opened door Emma could see exactly what Regina was looking at. Right there Zelena was snuggled in Robin’s strong arms, they nibbled at each other’s lips and probably whispered declarations of love in each other’s ears – Emma was too far away to hear them but knowing her sister she knew they were doing exactly that right now. Emma had a feeling that Regina went through the same as she did just a minute ago. Seeing David and August kissing, and being all cute together. Emma felt longing for someone who gave her that kind of affection. 

She walked a little closer and while moving the floor creaked under her feet. Regina looked like a deer caught in headlights. When she looked up Emma could see tears on her face. Regina didn’t know what to do, she felt caught because looking at a teenage girl making out with her boyfriend – damn Emma really must think she is a creep right now. She did what she does best - she ran. It didn’t take long for Emma to follow her and after a quick knock on Regina's door she stepped into the room. Sure she should have waited for a response but who is she kidding – Regina would never have given her a response.

She saw a broken down Regina on the edge of her Queen sized bed. All Regina could do in that moment was sob and try to calm herself down. No matter what she tried, it didn’t work. All her life she tried to be strong to not let feelings get to close to her heart. But this New Year’s Eve party, in a house that supposed to be her family – it was all too much to see them so happy with their partners. She wished nothing more to have that for herself. Still sobbing she tried to explain “I ...its ...not ...I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to spy…i…sorry...i promise I don’t spy on you and your sister…i…its just …I just don’t know anybody downstairs, so I came up here…and I …”

“Regina its okay calm down - breath - I can imagine what you saw…first David kissing August. Then my sister making out – again - with Robin…its human don’t worry” Emma didn’t know what else to say. She stepped closer to the bed, sat next to Regina and put her arm around Regina’s shoulder. Regina snuggled a little into her crook – still sobbing. “You know about them…about David and August?” Regina asked. “Not until 10 minutes ago – but I had a feeling that something about your relationship was off. I don’t get why you’re playing along with this charade, but I’m pretty sure you have your own reasons. Regina listen, I’m here for you even if you won’t be my future stepmom” with a quick sigh she whispered “… or maybe even more because you won’t be”.

They looked each other deep in the eyes and with that said Emma slips a little closer – if that is even possible – and puts her lips softly onto Regina’s. This was their first kiss and Regina felt fireworks exploding inside of her. It was her first real kiss, her first kiss that meant something to her, the first kiss she really wanted – so she kissed back.

The last month was hard, to see the beautiful blond all the time but have to act as normal as possible. She was so cautious that nobody would find out about her feelings for Emma. It was so hard for her to laugh with Emma and go on a shopping trip, sit together in a Diner and eat but stay so focused that nobody would figure out that she had something else in mind than just a nice day with her step daughter.

Their kisses became more heated and it only took a few minutes before Emma straddled over Regina's lap to kiss her more intense. Emma couldn’t believe it. This was all she ever dreamed about and now she kissed the woman she had a crush on for years. She felt more and more in love with her over the last 4 weeks now that she had the chance to get to know her better.

But it only took a few minutes for Regina to grow more and more exited and couldn’t hide it any longer. Emma could feel something between her legs that wasn’t supposed to be there – but she couldn’t care less right now - because she was the happiest girl in the world. Next thing she knew Regina pushed her back, crying and shoved her out of the room. The door banged and she could hear more sobbing, crying and swearing from the other side. 

Form outside she could also hear loud banging everywhere and looking through the window she saw the fireworks starting to go off. She always dreamed of the perfect moment kissing her love over the year. But that was not the end she had in her mind. Emma knocked on Regina’s door and tried to get her to listen. She could only hear more sobbing and cries from the other side – it was heart breaking. Emma had no idea what was happening and why Regina reacted the way she did, but it didn’t take her long to come to a realization. Adding all the facts together, Emma knew pretty sure what Regina’s baggage was and why she accepted this fake relationship with David – even if she couldn’t understand why- sure if she is right it was nothing common, but also nothing impossible to love.

Still knocking on Regina’s door Emma told her it’s okay, and they could just talk. She told her that she liked her and that she would love to get to know her better not only as a stepdaughter or friend but maybe even as more, if you would like.   
Over 30 Minutes no matter what she tried or did Regina wouldn’t open the door.

Regina on the other side was so ashamed. She knew she couldn’t have it all. She was happy here, she had a friend - a nice life with the Swan Family over the last month and now she ruined it all with giving in her feelings just for a few minutes. Emma must be shocked. How could she go down that path? She asked herself. Kissing her meant so much for her – it was all she wished for, to find someone who she felt comfortable enough to kiss and maybe even go further. Regina told herself that Emma only did it to calm her down to make her stop crying and ruin their New Years Eve Party. Of course in that moment Regina got aroused and got a hard on with her “step daughter” sitting on her lap. Maybe for Emma all that was a game, she is a teenager after all – okay she is not that much younger than I am Regina thought. It’s not fair to make her a stupid teenager in her mind, but she grew up different. Regina knew for most of her class mates and colleagues a kiss and some making out is meaningless, they just do it for fun. For Regina it involved a lot of trust and understanding.

She never felt this embarrassed in all her life. She couldn’t concentrate on what the girl was telling her from the other side of the door. All she could think of was to pack her stuff right now and leave first thing in the morning before everyone wakes up.

The knocks from the other side stopped and Regina didn’t know if she should be relieved or sad – of course relieved she told herself. She really hoped Emma didn’t feel her penis against her jeans – her stupid actions caused enough problems she can’t handle a public outing on top. But who was she kidding she knew exactly the size of her penis when it was hard and there was no way that Emma didn’t feel it. 

Over the last 4 weeks here in Storybrooke she collected a lot of stuff she now tried to pack in the 2 suitcases she had. Looking at some of the clothes she could remember exactly when she bought them. She remembered a shopping trip with Emma who was an excellent advisor for clothes that would look great on her. Regina knew she never felt sexier and more accepted than under Emma’s eyes. She tried on a lot of stuff Emma showed her. 

Pulling out a lilac Flannel she could remember exactly how Emma talked her into getting this shirt and how hot she would look in it. She showed her how she could drape it around her body and wear it as a dress. The girl knows exactly how to combine things and how to make her look good, it was crazy. She sobbed some more because she now realized she had destroyed one of the closest thing to a friendship she ever had. 

Another flashback came to her when she grabbed her bathrobe. The day she thought she was alone in the Mansion because Zelena was with Robin as usual, David worked longer that night and Emma was supposed to meet Ruby – who changed their dinner on short notice and so she ran into Emma with just her thin bathrobe and a funny looking towel turban on her head. Regina was never more relieved that she grabbed that bathrobe before her shower, because usually when nobody else is home she would walk the short way from her bedroom to the bathroom naked – since it’s just across her room.

She hated herself for her actions. She opened her laptop to look for a flight from Boston back to Vancouver – not too early since it was still a 2 hour drive and she had no idea if she would get a taxi at New Year’s morning. She had no intentions of going back there so soon, since filming starts in two weeks, but where else should she go?


	16. Chapter 16

Emma walked quickly to her room, her dad passed her and tried to put her into a hug and wished her a happy new year but she couldn’t concentrate on that. Like on autopilot she thanked him and stormed off to her room and locked the door.   
David was a little surprised because the last weeks they made a huge progress in their relationship after such a long time without contact. But he didn’t think much about it. He needed to be downstairs to celebrate with his guests now that its a New Year. 

Meanwhile Emma searched for a nice sheet of paper and started to write a letter to Regina with all her feelings. It never was easy for Emma to write a letter like that. She hasn’t had a lot of experience from her past – since relationships where never her thing. But right now it was the only thing she could think of. Regina. Being with Regina.

She took the paper and walked back to Regina’s room. The sobbing stopped but Emma could hear her typing frantically on the keys of her laptop. Emma knew that could only mean she looked for ways to leave. A tear dropped down her face. She hoped Regina would at least give her a chance. To give them a chance, she didn’t know if they could work out, but for the first time in her life Emma was willing to take a chance and try. She wrote as fast as possible because she had no idea what Regina would do. Of course she wouldn’t be so stupid and leave right now during a rainy New Year’s Eve night but she couldn’t risk it. 

She slid the letter through the door gap and knocked. “Regina I know you don’t want to see me or talk to me but please give me a chance…please read my letter! If you still want to leave – and I know you do right now – because that’s what I did all my life in situations like this – I will drive you to whatever airport you want first thing in the morning, you can leave for good.” Regina turned around to see a letter in front of her door. Emma doesn’t sound mad – just sad. It was all too much for her right now but she owes it to Emma to at least read the letter after being such a bitch and not hear her out earlier. She stood up and walked to the door. After a deep breath she took the letter and walked back to the bed. 

After a short moment of hesitation, she opened the letter and smiled because she saw that Emma used a nice apple themed paper and that showed her Emma was listening to her when she told her about her passion about these fruits.

After smelling the soft apple scent she started to read:

Dear Regina,

This is weird I never wrote a letter like this before – a love letter - but I think that is exactly what this is.

We know each other for a month now, but I have the feeling i know you so much longer already. I will never forget the feelings I had when you opened the door the day I arrived here after such a long time not being in Storybrooke. I was shocked and overwhelmed at the same time. Seeing the woman of my dreams right in front of me was the best feeling ever. But soon I realized what it meant. You weren’t here for me but for my dad and every day that passed made it harder for me. But we formed a friendship and since this was all I could get – I took it.

I put all my love for you in my dresses. You wondered why they fit you so perfectly? They are made for you, Regina. Every single one of them is inspired by your beauty and love.

Earlier I realized that this all is just a contract between you two. First I didn’t understand why, but when we kissed and you pushed me away – I did and it broke my heart! But not the way you probably made up in your mind. Because no matter what, I’m falling for you, you are the most loving, funny, caring person I ever met. I understand that you are scared but please give me a chance to show you I’m worth your time.

I will wait by your door, please open it and your heart for me. Because I already have, and no matter what, I will do everything to see that beautiful smile I saw the moment our lips connected. Then, now and every second of the rest of my life.

Love,  
Emma

PS: Gosh I’m really bad at this I never wrote a love letter but I had the feeling that right now is the best time to start ;)

Regina didn’t know what to think, Emma knew her secret, but still wrote that letter even after finding out. Emma wants to be with her and with that, Regina couldn’t stop herself from crying. She tried to calm down to get her fear under control. Damn, Emma knows, you have nothing to lose now. Regina realized that when she arrived here in Storybrooke, she thought David had similar reasons for agreeing to such an arrangement. But not even 24 hours after, she found out he was already in a happy relationship – but one he can’t present to the world. She almost wanted to call all of this off. But then she started to bond with sweet and loving Emma who gave her a warm feeling right the moment they met. That was the moment she realized it is time to stop being scared so she walked silently to the door and opened it.

“You’re the one who made me happy, the one who made me want to stay here Emma! I just…I don’t know …I am…”

Hearing her voice Emma jumped up from the ground and walked over to Regina. She now stood directly in front of her and looked her deep in her lovely brown eyes that also had a lot of pain inside. Her eyes where puffy and red but for Emma she was still the most perfect woman in the world.

“Regina I love you…please give me a chance…please give us a chance.” Their eyes locked and Regina could feel 1000 butterfly’s in her stomach. No one ever told her that they loved her – of course there were so many fans who screamed that they loved her. So many co-actors told her everything just to bed her. No one really meant it - but she looked deep into Emma’s eyes and knew this girl really meant it and she couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

They took a few steps back inside Regina’s room and sat at the edge of her bed. Regina felt scared because she was not ready to go further tonight. Being so close to someone scared her but she never had been really intimate with someone she loved. Her mind started to spin - love – she never felt this before.

“I´m scared Emma; you don’t know a lot about my life so far. I have never been with someone …you know…” with that Regina looked at her shoes and tried to avoid Emma’s face. She couldn’t look at her in that moment after dropping this information on her like that.

“Baby look at me please” Emma guardedly grabbed Regina’s chin and turned her face so she could look her in the eyes again “Please don’t be scared of me. I love you and I…we…will wait as long as you need, to feel comfortable with me. Your pace is my pace. I want to get to know you. All of you!”  
“Would you like to lay down with me and just cuddle so I can tell you a bit more about me?”

“Sure I would love to” with that Regina and Emma laid down on Regina´s bed. Emma could feel how fast Regina’s heart was beating. And she smiled because her heart did exactly the same. Because she was here in bed with Regina Mills – the woman who was her inspiration for years. Regina cuddled in Emma’s side, her head at the blonde’s neck and she took some deep breaths. She could smell Emma’s shampoo and it made her relax.

“Okay, where do I start” Regina signs. “Where ever you want honey but how about the beginning?” Regina smiled at that because no one ever called her honey and she already loved it. She never thought she would be one for pet names but out of Emma's mouth she couldn’t get enough of them.

She told Emma about her parents and how she grew up as a boy and her transformation. Emma listed and looked at her in adoration. Regina was so scared all her life that people would look differently at her when she told them the heart breaking story of her live. But having Emma on her side calming her with stroking her hair constantly during her story made her feel so comfortable and accepted.

It didn’t take long for both of them to sleep because of all the exhaustion of the last few hours. Regina was the first who closed her eyes and Emma could hear her breath even out. She wasn’t sure what to do. Would the brunette freak out to wake up in her arms the next morning? Emma decide that she didn’t want to wake her up because having Regina in her arms was the best feeling ever. She grabbed a blanket with her other arm and pulled it over both of them and sleep also overcame her instantly. With a big smile on her face Emma probably had one of the best sleeps ever.

It was 7.30 when a panicked David looked inside Emma’s room and found it empty, with an unused bed. He started to freak out because he had no idea where she might be. Since Ruby and Belle are not in town, he saw her just a minute after midnight he started to panic. He searched the house for her, looked inside Zelena's room but could only see her and Robin all curled up. The only room left was Regina and the only person he could ask for help right now was her. Because he couldn’t have August running around the house at this hour. They always made it look like he is coming for breakfast. After a minute of consideration he stormed into Regina’s room and screamed “Emma is lost have you seen her” but right the moment his word were out, he saw blond curls under black ones and the blanket started to move. Two utterly shocked and surprised faces looked back at him. Emma still in sleep mode jumped up and started to stutter “It’s not...i…we…shit” Emma was scared because this was one of the things she had in her mind all the time. What would her dad say if she would tell him that she is in loved with his “fiancée?” In her mind he would be furious, because how would it look to the world when someone found out that his daughter “stole” his fiancée. Shit she wished she had a little more time to prepare for that and think of a way to tell him.

“Finally, I thought you two would never realize that you are perfect for each other” David laughed. Of course he saw the way Emma looked at Regina and how they grew close over the last 4 weeks they lived together. He knew the moment he saw Emma’s smile, when Regina wore her dress. And he knew Regina was the reason Emma wasn’t too mad with him for using her masterpiece. He couldn’t miss the radiance in Emma’s eyes the moment she saw Regina in her dress. 

They both where awake right away and looked at him shocked. They were still so tired because of all that’s happed last night but a smile grew on both of their faces. “I guess I don’t need to send a search patrol for you…now go back to sleep…we have to talk later…I also need to tell you something” This was the cue for Emma she smiled and answered “I already know”. David looked surprised “Looks like we can figure out each other better than ourselves…I’m sorry I said nothing, it was …it is just hard but…” he looked at Regina “…I guess we both have some outings to do in the near future” With that he left and Regina’s mind went crazy she never thought about the consequences last night. Emma could see how she started to panic and rubbed her back “hey calm down, I told you, your pace if you are not ready, we don’t have to go outside together and let the world know …go back to sleep” 

4 hours later Emma woke up again because she could hear Regina’s stomach growl. With that she realized how hungry she was. She thought about what to do but acted all brave and kissed Regina on her cheek very close to her beautiful lips. She woke up with the biggest smile ever and they started to kiss again. As their first make out session, it became heated very soon. Regina was so scared to stop again, but Emma could sense that it was all Regina was willing to do right now so she stopped and grabbed her hand. “Come on I’m hungry, let’s see what’s for breakfast”

When they entered the kitchen David and August sat on one side of their big table and Zelena sat on top of Robin across from them. All smiled at them and Zelena opened her mouth with a smudged grin but before she could say something Emma cuts her off “Save it lil sis…yes you knew it…get over it…”   
Emma pulled Regina to take a seat between the other two couples. Emma stood up again to get some coffee for them and Regina could just smile and respond with a small “thanks sweetie” and started to blush, everyone smiled even more seeing how cute they are together.


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days went too fast. Regina and Emma loved to talk about everything and nothing. They didn’t talk much about Regina’s early years because Emma could feel she is not completely comfortable with it. And that is alright with her, she knew Regina eventually would come around when she felt safe enough. Regina on the other hand had the feeling that she held back, she Emma knew was a young woman who probably was sexually very active in her past and is now holding back. So she thought about it a lot when they just sat there snuggled together on the big sofa in Emma’s room and watched movies. 

“A Penny for your thought” Emma asked. 

Regina felt trapped and she often thought about it “I thought a lot about …you know… I can’t promise you when I will be ready to be completely with you” and with that said her face was red again. Regina didn’t want to talk about sexual desires, in a way she was a virgin. 

“Honey it’s alright I will wait for you…can I ask you something?” Regina nodded “Sure”. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…have you ever …you know…slept with someone?” Regina blushed and felt ashamed “I...it’s …how…I …” but Emma interrupted “Hey its okay you don’t have to tell me, I don’t want to make you feel bad, I was just curious you know…” 

She collected all her strength – this was Emma, her Emma and she knew she could trust her. “I want to tell you Emma but it’s not something I’m proud of. I haven’t slept with someone.” Regina told her and pronounced the word slept very thoughtfully.

“There was never the right person I felt comfortable with sharing my secret. Sure I had boyfriends in the past but they all were just for the public. I had a girlfriend once Danielle but the moment I told her I’m a transwoman, she freaked out and left. She was about to blow everything for me but my agent called her off with the right amount of money and a new start in another country. She took the money and I never heard from her again, it makes me even stronger in my opinion to never fall in love. Till I found you” 

Emma watched her in admiration. She was so strong and so vulnerable at the same time. Squeezing a little closer Emma hugged her tightly. 

“A few years back I was in Thailand for the first time during break from Happy Endings. There they are used to girls that have a penis. I hooked up with some girls who didn’t know who I was, but it was nothing more than a blow job. I couldn’t. It didn’t feel right” and with that revelation Regina started to cry in Emma's arms. 

“Psssttt, baby its okay don’t cry, please you are such a strong woman. I adore you and I will be honored if you ever choose to want to sleep with someone and that someone is me.”   
“It will be you Emma but I just can’t right now”  
“It’s okay honey I told you I will wait because you are worth it. You are worth everything”


	18. Chapter 18

It was the last day before Regina had to be back at the set for filming. She felt so bad that she hasn’t gone further with Emma because she didn’t feel ready. It was the 10th of January and the last days since they were officially together – and with officially she meant that Emma’s family knew – where just the best time of her life. Even if she wasn’t a teenager anymore, she imagined her first time to be special and romantic and not just the last night before they both have to go back to reality and work.

Emma scheduled her drive back to New York so she could drive via Boston to take Regina with her to the airport. The drive wasn’t that long. Both of them where a little tired since they talked and cuddled a lot last night. They were both a little sad that they had to leave each other, but Emma knew the last few days before her final presentation where really important. Ruby and Belle would fly in the next day and stay at her little apartment. They would work a lot for the perfect fit of her dresses and especially her new masterpiece. 

When they arrived in Boston Emma parked her car at the upper parking space close to the entrance. They still have some time and Emma jumped out of the car and ran around to open the door for Regina who smiled brightly. While Emma was looking for a baggage car, Regina pulled out her luggage. They walked together to check in and were lucky they had at least 45 minutes left to say goodbye. Since they were in public and you never knew who might see you, they walked separate to the bathroom and locked the cabin. After both of them where inside Emma sat on Regina’s lap and a little flashback made them smile. This time Regina didn’t care that Emma could feel her excitement. She just tried to calm herself a little because that was definitely not the way she imagined her first orgasm with Emma.

“You promise you will visit me in Vancouver right after you finished your studies?” Regina smiled at Emma.   
“Sure thing honey I always wanted to see Vancouver it looks so nice on postcards and I never have been outside the US” 

Regina couldn’t stop smiling everything was perfect, she didn’t know how she could get so lucky to have this amazing woman by her side. The moment was interrupted by an announcement that told both of them their last minutes together are counted for, because Regina’s flight is ready for boarding. 

After some more kisses they left the bathroom – separate of course, and it was really hard for Regina not to run to Emma again and kiss her. But she knew paparazzi are everywhere especially at the airports. That’s the reason she just waved her goodbye.

Emma smiled to herself she wished she could take the same flight and accompany Regina to Vancouver but she realized that she would become a cliché lesbian with that. U-hauling after only 10 days together – brave – very brave Swan she thought.

It was another 4 hour drive to New York and she was very exhausted when she arrived there, she knew Regina was still in the air so she laid back and relaxed a little. She really hoped Regina would call her when she got back home. Nearly drifting to sleep Emma could hear her phone, she jumped up and was very happy to see Regina’s name on the screen. 

“Hi”   
“Hey I just got home and wanted to let you know - I – I already miss you” she could hear how Regina’s voice was heavy at that.   
“I miss you too. After 6 weeks with your amazing company, everything feels so wrong here in my apartment alone” 

Regina’s voice eased. She realized that she was not the only one who had these strong feelings after such a short time. They talked for 1 more hour but they were both so tired they called it a night.

Regina went back to her set and everyone could see she has changed. They expected David to be the reason and some of them asked about her vacation. Luckily nobody got curious when she talked so much about how fantastic her time in Storybrooke was and how amazing David’s daughter is.

Emma on the other hand was very nervous when Ruby and Belles flight had a delay. They visited some friends of Belles from high school in Chicago and of course just that day there had to be a big storm there, so they arrived 6 hours later than originally planned. They only have 4 more days for the fitting but Emma knew she was still on schedule right now.

She didn’t realize that Ruby did a lot of phone calls during the time she worked with Belle. Not even the questions about the dress Regina already wore could get her out of her concept, but of course she was very proud to show it to both her best friends. To say they were stunned when they first saw it was an understatement. Belle really wanted to try it but Emma told her she can’t see another person in it right now because it’s such an inspiration to remember Regina wearing it, but she promised her she could try it on after the presentation.  
Ruby smirked but Emma was too concentrated to see the grin on her best friends face.

It was the night before the presentation when Emma called Regina, she wondered if her girlfriend was already home when she called at 7 pm but she tried anyway because she needed someone to calm her nerves. They talked for nearly 3 hours when Emma finally fell asleep with Regina still on the phone. She giggled “See you soon little Swan”


	19. Chapter 19

Emma was happy she finished the new dress in time. She had a lot of help from her friends to sow it and luckily Ruby’s girlfriend Belle was a great model for the dress. Even if she could not forget the times Regina was her model at the beginning of designing the dress. She would lie if told the world that this was not another Regina Mills inspired dress. Even if it wasn’t as perfect as her first dress it was amazing and she can’t wait to give it to her girlfriend to wear for an event. 

Emma stood in front of the jury at Parson – they already saw her other pieces back at the schools workroom but today was the huge presentation of the masterpiece for all the graduates. It was her moment now, the music started and she was lucky that Belle could rebook her flight back home and stay for another week to model for her at this important occasion. She walked down the runway and looked like a real supermodel. Ruby – who sat back in the audience – was more than proud of her girlfriend and of course also of her best friend who created the dress. She looked brilliant in the layered dress and together with the light show, music and idea of presentation she rocked the stage. When Belle finished her walk she went down the runway and slipped behind the curtains. The light was on again and Emma could see how the judges scribbled some notes on their papers. She was so nervous she knew she did an awesome job and she saw their smiles during Belles walk. Still she was a jitterbug. 

Especially since she was still a little sad that Regina couldn’t be here today to support her. Looking down to the audience she could see a lot of friends and partners of her classmates, but she knew filming in Vancouver already started a week ago. Regina explained to her that the first 4 weeks are so packed and that she would try to visit her as soon as possible. 

Just the moment Emma was about to step in the middle of the runway to get her critic, the lights went off and dramatic music started to play. She recognized the music just after the first beat. It was the Evil Queen instrumental entrance song from Happy Endings. She turned around and saw Regina in her dress. Spotlight on her and everything around her dark as the night, she walked slowly like a diva down the runway. She looked so fierce and was completely in Evil Queen Mode. At the end of the runway she looked the judges deep in the eyes and Emma could see how impressed and in shock they were. The same impression she could see everywhere in the audience. Besides Ruby who had a big fat smile on her lips – she knew.

Regina showed all of them an evil sexy smirk and turned around to walk back. During this walk she looked deep in Emma’s eyes and sent her a sexy smile as well. This smile went down deep to Emma’s core. She was surprised, happy, shocked and mostly aroused at the same time.

The moment Regina left the stage the audience erupted with applause. The judges scribbled some notes again and after the light went on for the second time Emma stepped on the runway and waited for their comments.

“Well Miss Swan you probably already knew you were safe the second we saw your first dress on Miss Mills all over media 6 weeks ago? But we are even more impressed that you managed to come up with another stunning dress within that short amount of time and a closed school over the holidays.” Mr. Gold – one of the judges - told her. Emma’s eyes nearly bulged out, she was so scared that she wouldn’t pass the exam because even though she loved her new dress, it just was not as perfect as the first one.

This moment her 2 models Belle and Regina stepped on the runway again and stood to her left and her right side. The judges came up and took a closer look at the dresses. Mr. Gold looked closer at Regina’s dress, who stiffened when he touched her at the corsage.

“Sorry dearie, but wow I needed to touch this ornaments they are stunning where did you get them Miss Swan?” Gold asked.

“Oh well all the ornaments and every stitch on that dress I did myself. I have had that dress in my mind for a very long time. Some Evil Queen inspired me to do it…” Emma smirked “…and every free second during the last year I worked on them so they would be exactly how I imagined them”

While explaining to Mr. Gold her work, her soft fingers went along the lines and the curves of the ornaments and Mr. Gold’s hands were gone. Emma could see how Regina relaxed under her touch. Explaining every detail, she had a few more options to touch Regina softly. While explaining the neckline she could see some goose bumps on Regina and she loved the feeling that she could do that to her girlfriend.

After 15 minutes they were done and Emma left the stage with her final degree – she was the best this year and got honor for it. Attached to that honor was also a 100.000 Dollar fund for starting her own business. Emma never expected to be the lucky one who would get it but this was all she dreamed of. Of course she could have asked her father for some money but she always wanted to be independent and not rest on her parent’s wealth.

Backstage she grabbed Regina and kissed her deeply. They looked at each other and said at the same time “I missed you” they laugh about that and kissed each other again even deeper this time. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and when they turned around saw Ruby and Belle who smiled at them.  
“Hey lovebirds, I’m sorry to interrupt you but Belle and I need to leave we have a flight to catch in 3 hours” Ruby told them.  
“What, no way I thought we could celebrate together tonight”  
“Sorry Ems, but I need to get back to work and Belle needs to attend business back home, but we will come visit you two during Easter break” Ruby winked at Regina.

“Did you just winked at my girlfriend Ruby Lucas?”  
“Hey hey hey, Emma no way I would do that. I have the perfect woman right here. I’m happy you finally found your true love” Ruby laughed.  
“Thanks for organizing everything Rubs. For the surprise that Regina could be here today, it means a lot to me.”   
“How did you….” This time it was Regina who winked at her.   
“Damn she wasn’t supposed tell you.” Ruby smiled.  
“She didn’t, but seeing you grinning like the cat from Alice in Wonderland the moment Regina stepped on stage I knew…besides you are the only one who knew where I put the dress.” Emma replied.   
“Yeah, I’m happy you like the surprise and I’m pretty sure you will like what comes next even more” she grabbed her jacket and pulled out a key for the premier suite of the Mandarin Oriental and gave it to her with a nod of her head. “Make it count for both of you. I’m so proud and happy for you, baby girl. See you soon”


	20. Chapter 20

After Ruby and Belle left, Regina turned around to kiss Emma some more. She didn’t care who would catch them. She didn’t care what would happen if someone caught them because all she cared about right now was Emma.   
“I love you, Emma Swan”   
“I love you too your Majesty… I love you Regina”  
They walked outside of Parsons and of course the paparazzi where all over the place. News traveled fast and someone in the audience must have informed them that Regina Mills was in the house. But Regina didn’t care she grabbed Emma’s hand and they hailed a cab. 

They made out a little in the back of the cab but Emma could feel that Regina wasn’t comfortable with it. They just kissed on their way to the hotel. The check in was really quick and since Regina and Emma only had a small overnight bag. They left the lobby and took the elevator to the upper level where their suite is situated. 

When they entered the room Emma gasped. She couldn’t believe it, she had never been one for too much luxury but right now she knew this night would be magical and she loved the atmosphere. Emma looked Regina deep in the eyes and could see all her insecurities. One step closer and they were close enough to kiss again “you are so beautiful” Emma whispered. Regina blushed and she could feel how aroused she was. She knew this night would be her first time with Emma, her first time she had sex with someone she loved and cared for, but still she was scared, how would Emma react when she saw her in all her glory. Would she be disgusted by her penis? Regina knew Emma never had a boyfriend and was a proud lesbian all her life – they talked about that in one of their cooking sessions. 

The kisses became more heated and Regina felt more and more scared about what would happen next. She didn’t know how to handle the situation right now so she stepped back and asked Emma if they could go downstairs for dinner. She felt so bad, she knew how aroused Emma was just from their kisses and soft touches but her heart beat was too fast and she was not ready right now.

Regina didn’t understand how she got so lucky. Emma – sweet Emma – smiled at her and took her hand to calm her – she noticed that she was not ready right now to sleep with her.

“Sure, what would you like? I know a delicious sushi place around the corner from here” Emma was still in her formal suit she had sown months ago for her presentation and Regina was also still in her dress. They looked down at each other and laughed. “I guess we will be a little overdressed, but I love to see you in my dress and I have nothing with me to change” 

In this moment Emma realized what she said, kind of implied that they would be either in their formal clothes or naked later. Her face was red within seconds. Emma knew Regina was not ready and she would wait as long as it took. Hell she was nervous herself. She had an idea what to expect and it was nothing Emma was too familiar with herself. 

“Honey it’s alright, I’m really thankful you’re so understanding. It’s not that I don’t want to do IT. I do. It’s just…i…you will be my first – kind of” and with that Regina blushed as well. Emma doesn’t want Regina to feel even more uncomfortable so she just smiled and they left the hotel for dinner.

As expected, people were looking at them like crazy. It was not every day that 2 fancy looking people entered a simple but great sushi place. They sat in the back so they were a little shielded from prying eyes. They had a lot of fun together. Both of them would die for sushi, they stole from each other’s plate to taste all the different kinds they ordered.

It was kind of Emma’s first date and it couldn’t be more fun. They talked a lot and after an hour and a half they walked back to the hotel. Even if the distance was short Regina shiver in the thin dress and Emma who sensed it pulled off her jacket and put it over Regina's shoulders. She smiled at her and they stepped together in the elevator. Regina knew just a few days ago when she left from Storybrooke she felt ready. Ready to go further. She didn’t know where this self-doubt came from but she knew she had to trust Emma. She knew she could and she knew Emma would stop whenever she wanted her to. She started to kiss Emma and pushed her out of the elevator, they stumbled back into their suite. 

Their kisses became more heated and Regina grabbed Emma's shirt. She was nervous and Emma could feel it. She helped Regina to get rid of her shirt. She knew now was not the time to ask if she was sure, because she could see in Regina’s eyes that she wanted it but was still scared. She kissed Regina again and took of her slacks. After locking eyes with Regina she turned her around to get her out of the dress. She opened the zipper at the back very slowly so that Regina had enough time to back off if necessary. She kissed the soft skin of her back and planted the kisses further down.

This dress was made to wear without a bra, she knew when she finished with the zipper she needed to see Regina’s eyes again. She needed to know if she really was ready. She turned Regina around, took her hands and showed her to open her bra. Regina did as she was shown and the moment the bra fell down Regina watched Emma’s bare breasts, she could see how Emma’s nipples hardened and it was so tempting she kissed down Emma’s neck to her breast and took the right nipple into her mouth. She could hear Emma moan and it was music to her ears. She felt ready. Looking up into Emma’s eyes she took a step back, grabbed her collar and let the dress slip down her body. She stepped out of the dress and just stood there with her panties in front of Emma. She could feel Emma’s eyes all over her. “You are perfect Regina” with that Regina blushed. She never felt sexier in her life than right now with Emma’s eyes all over her.

They walked to the bed and laid next to each other. Emma felt a little scared too. She never slept with a man. It also was a first time for her. They kissed each other all over. Emma wasn’t sure what to do. She could see that Regina was already exited but she wasn’t sure if she should just take of her panties and risk to scare the other woman off. Her thought was interrupted when Regina grabbed Emma’s panties and asked “Can I” Emma nodded and within seconds her underwear was gone. Regina positioned her head between Emma’s legs. She hadn’t done that before but how hard can it be. Of course she saw some porn to know what to do. She stared to lick trough Emma's already very wet folds. Emma moaned and she knew with Regina’s talented tongue she wouldn’t need long to come undone. She was surprised when a minute later Regina entered her with two fingers and soon they had the perfect rhythm and Emma came all over Regina’s mouth. The orgasm was perfect. Regina kept her fingers inside Emma till she came down from her high. Her dick was rock hard in her panties but she still was unsure how it would go on from there.

When Emma came down from her high, she smiled at Regina. “That was the best orgasm ever, let me repay you” Regina could see that Emma was shy now and she realized that Emma probably wasn’t used to what came next. As Emma told her she laid back, after she gave Emma permission to take off her panties, she could see how Emma’s eyes grew when she saw 7 ½ inches of rock hard flesh standing upright in front of her. 

Emma was a little surprised; she knew a penis could be this huge. But she never expected Regina Mills penis being this huge, she started with hormones as a teenager. Regina held her breath, she knew she was everything but little and heard a lot about her friends complaining about the size of their husband’s penis. She relaxed when she saw a grin on Emma’s face and a second later felt Emma’s soft lips around her shaft. It was amazing, Emma tried her best to fit it in and swirled her tongue, sucked and nibbled and Regina was so close. Emma took in all of Regina, it was like a dream. To see her girlfriend like that made her feel so wanted. She felt hot and cold shower all over her body and screamed “I’m coming, pull away” but Emma didn’t she worked even harder and when Regina came Emma swallowed every last drop. 

Regina couldn’t believe it, no one ever deep throated her let alone let her come inside their mouth. “That was amazing Emma …you didn’t have to…you know”  
”I know, but I wanted to know how you taste. And now I want you inside of me.”  
Regina wasn’t used to it and blushed. “How do you want it” she asked the younger blond.  
“I don’t know any suggestions?”  
“I …you know I would love to see you while I make love to you so maybe you could just simply lay down and I’ll be on top of you?”

She did as she told and Regina tried to grab her bag to get a condom but Emma stopped her. “I’m on the pill and its safe to say I can’t get pregnant today so it’s not necessary unless you want it for other reasons” 

Regina smiled, Emma got the pill because of her and she nodded. Of course it would be much more intense to do it for the first time without a condom. She turned around and laid down on Emma. They kissed each other and Regina rubbed Emma’s clit with her fingers, she was still wet but she knew for her size it would be easier if she was dripping. When she knew she was ready she put the tip of her penis at Emma’s entrance and tried to enter her slowly. She could see pain in Emma’s eyes and stopped. 

“Do I hurt you?” 

Emma just smiled. “No I’m just not used to this, but you are perfect just go as slow as you started” she entered her more and more and after a minute or two they start to settled a pace together and it wasn’t long till Emma came all over Regina’s penis. The contractions of her inner walls made Regina come as well. They both came together and they couldn’t be happier. They looked each other deep in the eyes and told each other “I love you”

After some more experimenting, they fell asleep exhausted. It was a long and eventful day.

The next morning they sat together in the breakfast room. Regina’s flight back to Vancouver was that day and she was a little sad about that. But that changed when Emma opened her mouth. “I know it’s soon, but I realized I don’t want to stay here in New York now that I finished my studies. I thought about going back to my mom but with her new boyfriend in a two and a half room apartment I don’t want it to get crowded. And going back to Storybrooke everything would remind me of you and our time there together.” Emma let out a sigh.   
“I know it’s early but you told me you have a big apartment in Vancouver and it felt empty after your roommate left. Could you imagine me being your roommate?”   
Regina's smile grew “You like to move in with me?”   
“Yes” Regina couldn’t believe it. Of course, since the moment she was back in Vancouver her apartment felt lonely and after their time together in Storybrooke she wished nothing more than to be with Emma. 

Since she couldn’t move because of filming, she thought about asking Emma what her plan was after finishing. But she was more than happy that Emma asked her.  
Emma could see how Regina's face was just blank and she hoped that she didn’t scare the other woman away.  
“If it’s too soon for you Regina I totally understand. I just…” but Regina interrupted “I would love it, if you want to move in with me”

With that they both left the breakfast room hand in hand. They didn’t realize that there were a bunch of paparazzi in front of the hotel and also some of them disguised inside the hotel.

They grabbed their stuff and left. The moment they stepped out the flashes started and Emma stepped away and hoped nobody saw that Regina and her were holding hands. But to Emma’s surprise Regina grabbed her hand turned around and kissed her in front of all the paparazzi. They could hear all the questions if they are friends, a couple or just a work arrangement. 

But Regina exclaimed excited: “Yes, she is my girlfriend Emma Swan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story, let me know what you think ;)
> 
> Should i go on and do a sequel???


End file.
